Her Two Guys
by AlabamaBound
Summary: Cath loves Nick. Cath loves Greg. Can her two loves exist side by side. I suck at summaries....Rated Mature for a reason...Any reviews are appreciated...
1. The Beginning

**_~A/N~ I have to say that I'm a die hard Cath and Nick shipper. That being said however, somehow, this little bug was planted in my brain. It's a story about Catherine's need for two men. Nick and Greg.... I still love Catnip, but this story was begging to be written. _**

I never meant to fall in love. Especially with two different men. Men that I've worked with for years. It all started out as harmless flirting with Greg. Nick and I had been an item for years, but when Greg walked into the breakroom that night, I found myself unable to say no to his invitation to a party. Even if I knew I should. I've never done what I should do. I knew from the second I started this wild ride. It was going to be and addiction. I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning.

Greg had walked into the breakroom and asked me , "Hey Cath. Would you like to come to a party?"

I smiled and asked in return, "A party? Where?"

"My house. To celebrate my promotion."

I smiled and to Greg's surprise I said, "Sure. Sounds like fun. What time?"

Greg did a double take and said, "You want to come? Everyone else is too busy."

"Sure. Lindsay's staying at a friends house and Nick's away at a conference in Hawaii."

"So, in other words, you don't have anything better to do."

I laughed and said, "I didn't say that Greg. You know that Nick and I are, well...I don't exactly know what we are. Dating maybe? I'm not sure, but I'm bored and quite honestly a party at your house sounds like fun."

"Really?"

"Really. I wouldn't lie to you."

Greg searched her eyes for a sign that I was lying. Finding none, he said, "Okay. I'll see you after shift then."

Nodding, I whispered, "It's a date."

Greg chuckled and said, "Just don't tell Nick."

"Nick doesn't own me Greg. Besides, it's just a party."

Greg had given me a look and said, "Try telling him that when he kills me."

"It's all innocent fun."

How was I to know that those very words would come back to haunt me.

I stopped at a liquor store and pick up the fixings for Daquiri's and rum runners. Most people in the lab would be surprised to learn of my affection for girly drinks. Sure, I'd drink rum on the rocks any day, but there was something to be said for a sweet drink that could give you a buzz without knowing it.

Pulling up to Greg's house I smiled when I saw him standing outside. He was near his car and waiting for me to get out.

"Hey Greg! Been waiting long?"

"Nah. Just a few minutes." Then indicating the bag he asked me, "What's in the bag?"

"Just some stuff for drinks. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. What would a party be without drinks?"

I laughed and waited for him to open the door. I walked in and put the bag down on the counter and smiled. Greg's house was nicely decorated. For a guy. I chuckled and Greg looked over at me and asked, "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how Sara lied."

"About?"

"Well, she said that your house looked like something out of Animal House. It's no where close."

"Sara doesn't know everything Catherine."

Nodding I went to sit on one of the bar stools while I watched Greg take out the blender and some glasses. He seemed to know his way around the kitchen and making drinks. I raised and eyebrow and asked, "You know how to make Daquiri's?"

"Of course. Spent a summer in Cancun working at a hotel as a bartender."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was the best summer of my life."

I smiled at him and waited until he handed me my drink. I closed my eyes and took a long sip. The taste of fruit and the briefest taste of alcohol invaded my tongue. I smiled and said, "Excellant."

Greg smiled at me and said, "I aim to please."

He walked into the living room and turned on the stereo. I smiled as I went to sit next to him on the couch. We talked for the longest time. I could blame what happened next on too much alcohol or the fact that I was missing Nick or that I hadn't had sex in nearly a week, but honestly, it wouldn't be fair. To either of them.

I'd flirted with Greg countless times, but it never went any further than harmless flirting. Until tonight. I smiled and said, "Let's play a game."

"A game?"

"Truth or dare. I'll go first. Truth or dare Greg?"

"Truth."

"Chicken."

"You know me. Always one to play it safe."

I laughed and asked, "Do you find me attractive?"

Greg smiled at me and said, "Yes."

To say I was stunned would be an understatement. I'd never thought he would admit it. I took another drink of my Daquiri and nodded, "Your turn."

Greg smiled, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

Again, I could have blamed it on too much alcohol, but that would incredibly unfair to Greg. His lips looked so damn kissable at that moment. So, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He was definitely surprised, especially when I parted his lips with my tongue. I heard him moan softly and pulled back with a self satisfied smile.

I noticed that shocked look on his face and the way he squirmed in his seat and whispered, "You okay Greg?"

He whispered softly, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm fine Catherine."

I smiled and said, "My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I smiled and whispered, "I dare you to show me your cock."

"What?!! Catherine I don't think..."

"Don't think Greg. This is a game remember."

I watched as Greg debated for a few long seconds. I was sure that he would chicken out and tell me that the game was over. I smiled when I saw him use his hand to first unbutton his jeans and then slide the zipper down and slip out of his jeans. I noticed the bulge crying for release from his briefs. I watched as he slipped them off. I didn't manage to conceal my surprise at how big Greg was. He had a good two inches on Nick. He wasn't as thick, but the length more than made up for it.

Greg must have noticed the look on my face, he chuckled and said, "Surprised?"

"A bit. It's a pleasant surprise though."

Greg swallowed hard and asked me, "Truth or Dare?"

Smiling, I whispered, "Dare."

Greg squirmed in his seat. I knew what he wanted to say, but something was holding him back. I slid closer to him and whispered, "Say it Greg."

I heard him moan as my breath tickled his ear. I leaned forward and kissed his neck. He moaned louder and said, "I dare you to..."

"Yes?"

"I dare you to give me a blowjob."

"Gladly."

Greg jumpled up and practically yelled, "God Catherine. Don't tease me like that! Do you know how long I've waited for this. Dreamed about it! It's not nice!"

"You dreamed about this?"

He nodded and said, "For years."

I walked over to him and said nothing. I simply knelt in front of him. I noticed the precum on the tip and smiled as I licked it. It was salty with just a hint of sweetness. So typically Greg. I heard him moan and knew that I should stop. Something in the way he looked at me, drove me on. So, I did what came naturally. I heard him moan and felt his hands on my head. His hands threaded his way through my hair.

"Need to lay down Catherine. Bedroom. Now."

Reluctant to release him, I finally smiled and released him with a self satisfied pop. He moaned, looked down at me and whispered, "Are you sure about this Catherine? Really sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything before. I want this. I want you."

I smiled and let Greg lead me to his bedroom. Anticipation building with every step.....


	2. Falling In Love

**_~A/N Thanks for all the reviews. I wasn't too sure about how well this story would be accepted when I first started writing it. It's a fun story to write. Remember, reviews are much appreciated....._**

We reached Greg's room and he pulled me in close for a deep kiss. I felt herself moan into his kiss and I pulled back and whispered, "Wow."

"I second that. Wow."

I laughed and said, "You're sure you want to do this?"

"Only if you are?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life."

I pushed him back on the bed and smiled as I undressed before him. There was no room for second guessing and wondering if what I was doing was right. All I wanted was to know what if felt like to make love to this man in front of me now.

I heard him whisper, "My God Cath! Your absolutely beautiful."

I simply smiled as I crawled into the bed with him. My shapely ass pointed upwards as I crawled closer to him. I stroked his cock softly. Smiling when it perked up at my touch.

I looked up at him and whispered, kissing the tip of his cock after every word, "Where...did...you...want...to...cum? My...mouth? My...pussy? My ass?"

I smiled when I heard him moan after each word. I knew my touch and kisses were having the same effect on him as they were one me. I smiled as I said, "Tell me Greg? Your wish is my command. I'm all yours tonight."

He could barely croak out, "I...want...to...cum..."

"Yes honey. Where do you want to cum?"

He finally managed to say in a voice just above a whisper, "Everywhere. Anywhere."

I smiled as I looked at his cock. It was forgein and perfect. Like it was made for me to suck in my mouth. So, I licked up his shaft and felt him shiver. I smiled up at him and watched his face as I took his cock in my mouth. The moan that came from his mouth was unlike anything I'd ever heard before. There was almost something primal about it.

I sucked softly on his cock head. Tasting the precum as it leaked into my mouth. I knew that he was fighting for control. I smiled as his eyes rolled back in his head and he let out another, deep moan. I smiled as I touched his balls. He gasped and whispered, "Oh Catherine..."

I smiled around his cock and let it slip all the way inside my mouth. The sounds he was making were something that I'd never heard before. It was one of the sexiest sounds I'd ever heard. I wanted to hear it a thousand more times. I released his cock with a loud pop and smiled up at him. However, before I could react, he grabbed me and flipped me over.

I guess the surprise was evident on my face, because he smiled and said, "My turn to please you Catherine."

I wondered what he had in store for me. I didn't have to wait long. He settled between my legs and pushed them further apart. I looked at him with adoring eyes. He whispered, "You smell better than I'd dreamed. I wonder if you taste half as good."

Then, I watched as his tongue darted out and licked my clit softly. I nearly came off the bed with that one touch, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! God Greg!!"

Wordlessly, he smiled up at me. I laid back on his pillow and felt his hands on my lower body. Wondering if this was what Heaven truly felt like. Greg let his thumb rub gentle circles on my clit. Bringing me to just to the brink of what would surely be a mind blowing orgasm, then he would stop. After about the third time I groaned, "Bastard!!"

He'd merely chuckled and looked at me before burying his face in my throbbing pussy. He definitely had a talented tongue. Between his thumb rubbing my clit and his tongue reaching places inside my pussy that I'd thought impossible, I cried out, "I'm going to cum Greg!!"

He simply moaned into my pussy. That vibrations that it sent through me were enough to send me over the edge, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! God!!! Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!! Mmmmmmmmmmmm!!! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

I looked down at him and watched as he licked me clean. He finally looked up and me and smiled. My juices covered his face. I whispered, "Fuck me Greg..."

He smiled and whispered, "Glady Catherine.."

I was briefly surprised when instead of fucking me on the bed, Greg stood on the side and turned me to face him. He was going to fuck me standing up! God! I moved around on the bed with anticipation. I let him pull me closer to the edge of the bed and smiled. I ran my hands over his chest. He ran his cock over my swollen and incredibly wet pussy.

He let his cock run over my clit. It nearly sent me into another frenzied orgasm. I was certainly out of control at this point. Sure that I'd implode from his mere touch.

I was ready when he finally slid his cock into me. He pulled out. Teasing me. I whispered loudly, "Dammit Greg! Fuck me!!"

"You want it like this."

Soft and slow. I shook my head.

"Oh then you must want it like this."

He rammed himself deep inside me. He groaned, "God Catherine! Your so fucking tight!"

I smiled and whispered, "All the better for you to fuck me Greg."

He thrust in and out of me hard and fast. I wrapped my legs around him. Trying to pull him even deeper inside of me. I smiled when he reached for one of my legs and put it on his shoulder. God! He was fucking me even deeper! I felt my walls contracting again. I threw my head back and moaned loudly, "I'm gonna cum again Greg!!"

"That's my beautiful Catherine. Cum on my cock!"

I'm not sure if it was the soft words he spoke or the fact that he was drilling me, but I came. Hard and fast. Throwing my head back and moaning deeply, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

I smiled as I watched Greg's eyes roll back into his head and he whispered, "I can hold back much longer Catherine."

"Don't. Cum for me Greg!!"

I used my pussy to help push him over the edge. Finally, I heard him moan, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh!! God!!!!!! Yessssssssssss!! Ohhhhh, Catherine."

I watched his face as he came. Strangely transfixed by sounds and sight of him as he spilled his juices inside me. He finally collapsed onto me. He planted a thousand kisses on my neck and face and whispered, "I love you Catherine."

I kissed him softly and snuggled up close to him. We fell asleep in each others arms. Content and satisfied in the afterglow of out lovemaking....


	3. It Always Comes Back To Nick &Confession

**~A/N~ This is a** **_somewhat short chapter. Easing Nick into the scene. I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I am truly thankful for each and every one. Here's the latest chapter. Hope you enjoy. _**

**_~A/N 2~ I want to thank freebird-breeze. You gave me a nudge. I'd wanted to do that all along, but wasn't sure if it would be well accepted. Thanks to you, I got the courage to write it the way I wanted to. LOL! Your truly are an inspiration. Thanks so much!_**

I awoke to the feeling of Greg's hand running up and down my stomach. I opened my eyes and he smiled at me and whispered, "You're incredibly beautiful Cath."

I smiled and whispered, "Thank you." Then I asked, "Why did you only call me Catherine when we made love?"

"I love saying your name when we make love. You will always be Catherine to me."

He leaned over and kissed me. I moaned and whispered, "I could stay here in your arms forever."

"You don't really mean that Catherine."

I looked up at him and whispered, "I do. Only.."

"Nick."

"How am I going to tell him about this? That I love you."

""You love me?"

"I do. Only..."

"Nick."

"It always comes back to him. Doesn't it?"

"I'm in love with him too Greg. I have been for years. If we didn't work together, we would've gotten married years ago."

"And then none of this would've happened."

"Are you regretting what happened tonight? What we did?"

"No, but I'm already wondering how I'm just going to walk away from you. From this."

"Why do you have to walk away?"

He just looked at me and said, "Are you kidding? Nick would never allow me to make love to you. In case you haven't noticed, he's very possessive when it comes to you Catherine. I can't say that I blame him"

I smiled at him and whispered, "Well, Nick's not here right now. Is he?"

He smiled down at me and kissed me softly. I melted into his kiss and we rolled around on the bed. Making love again for the second time that night. The screen went dark and the sounds of laughing and lovemaking can be heard.

Nick arrived home the next morning. I smiled when I saw him at the door to my house. I let him inside and kissed him. He pulled back and whispered, "Something happened while I was gone. You different?"

I swallowed hard and whispered, "Nothing happened."

He shook his head and whispered, "Something happened. Tell me Cath."

I smiled at his nickname for me. So different from Greg. The thought of Greg filled me with happiness. Finally, I wispered, "Nothing..."

Nick walked closer to me and kissed me softly. Then he whispered, "Tell me. And don't say that nothing happened. I know you like I know myself. Maybe better."

I knew that there was no getting out of telling him. So, I had two choices at this point. I could lie and hope that he believed me. Which was like trying to go without air, or I could tell him the truth and hope that he didn't hate me forever. Was our love strong enough to withstand something like this? Sure, we weren't married or committed to each other, but we'd always been faithful to one another.

So, I took a deep breath and whispered, "Something did happen. Something unplanned. I'm not sure how to tell you Nick."

I saw the concerned look on his face as he whispered, "Are you sick? Did you get hurt? Did..."

"It's nothing like that Nick."

"Just tell me Cath. Please?"

I swallowed and turned away. Ashamed to face him when I admitted what I'd done. I took a deep breath and whispered, "I never meant for anything like this to happen Nicky. I only went to his house because I was bored and lonely and..."

"Who's house?"

"Greg's house. It all started out as a game. It..."

I started crying then. I felt Nick's arms go around my waist and heard him whisper, "Tell me sweetheart. It can't be that bad."

"I'm afraid of what you'll think of me when I tell you."

"Just tell me."

"We played truth or dare. One thing led to another and..."

"What?"

"Well, before I knew what happened, we were in his bed. Making love."

I felt him stiffen and then he pulled away and heard him whisper, "What? You made love to him?"

I nodded and whispered, "I love him Nicky. I..."

"Where does that leave me Cath? Are we done?"

I shook my head and whispered, "I love you too Nicky. I love both of you. I know that it's wrong, but.."

"But what Cath?"

"I love you both. I've never felt like this before. I want both of you."

"Why?"

"I can't answer that Nicky."

"Then I guess we don't have anything to say to each other."

I swallowed as I walked over to him and kissed him softly. I heard him moan and I whispered, "I think you'd love watching us. Or maybe I'd make love to you while Greg watches. Maybe I'll suck his cock while you fuck me."

I listened to him moan loudly and he whispered, "I don't believe that I'm actually saying this, but.."

"But what?"

"That sounds like fun."

I wiggled my eyebrows and whispered, "But right now, I want you and only you."

I smiled as I started undressing. He followed suit and soon, we were standing in the middle of the room totally naked.

He smiled at me, walked forward and kissed me softly on the lips. Then his lips found my neck and I moaned softly. He whispered, "Does he make you feel like this?"

"God no. It's something totally different. You're and incredible lover. You know just where to touch me. You make me want to drop everything and give myself over to you. With Greg, it's different. With him, I feel as if I'm free and able to do anything. To show my true self. I love you both. I hope you can understand that Nicky."

Instead of answering, Nick simply, led me over to the couch and laid me down. Then he knelt before me and smiled as he gazed in my eyes. He let his fingers glide over the folds of my pussy and I heard him whisper, "Do you know how much it turns me on to know that Greg fucked you? I want to know what sounds you make when he takes you. Do you want him to fuck you hard and fast? Or slow and easy like me?"

"Oh Nicky!"

Nick's pointer finger found my clit and started massaging it gently. So different from Greg's frantic teasing. It was no less erotic though. Their lovemaking styles seemed to suit their personalites. Greg was all about intensity. Hard and fast. The faster the better. Nick on the other hand, was all about comfort. He seemed to worship me. I loved it when he took his time. Drawing out my orgasm. Soft and gentle. Sometimes, I'd look in his eyes and get lost in them.

I watched as he leaned forward and kissed my stomach. His kissed trailed down my body. Until, he finally reached the area where his finger was already working magic on my clit. I smiled and whispered, "I love you Nicky. So very much."

"I love you too Cath."

I watched as his tongue reached the spot that his fingers were. He let his fingers fall away and his mouth replaced them. He sucked my clit in between his lips. I moaned loudly, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Nicky!!!!"

Even though he had his lips around my clit, I felt his tongue slide into my pussy. The combination was so incredible, I felt myself getting ready to cum. I ran my hands through his hair and moaned, "Ohhhhhhhhh!!!"

The he let two fingers join his tongue in the assault on my now soaking pussy. It was then that I lost it, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! GOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!!"

My pussy bucked his face as I came. Nick didn't let go, nor did he stop the assault on me. Unlike Greg, Nick enjoyed feeling my pussy throbbing and bucking against him while I came. He didn't stop until I finished my orgasm and said, "God Nicky!"

It was then that he looked up at me and whispered, "You like?"

I pulled him up my body for a kiss. I tasted myself on his lips and whispered, "God Nicky... That was incredible."

"I can't wait to do that while Greg watches."

I moaned and whispered, "You're really okay with this. Aren't you?"

"I am. It really turns me on. To think that you want another man to watch us fuck. That you want me to watch while you fuck another man. Why didn't I ever know this before?"

"Honestly? I'd never thought about something like this before. Never thought that you'd be agreeable to something like this."

His hands ran over my body. Teasing and touching all over. I love the moments like this. It wasn't all about fucking and sex with us. Sometimes, he was content with satisfying me and then we'd just hold each other and talk. These were the times that we talked about everything and anything. Some of our best conversations were at times like this.

Nick whispered, "So, do you think you could get Greg over here tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Sure. I'm wanting to explore this new side of our relationship Cath."

I turned and looked at him and whispered, "Are you sure? Really sure Nicky?"

He nodded and whispered, "I've never been so sure before Cath. I'd love to watch you and to have him watch us. It's making me hard just thinking about it."

I smiled as I let my finger graze over his now erect cock. I whispered, "You sure are."

He smiled and said, "I want you Cath. I want to fuck you. Slow and gentle. You're my sweet Cath."

I smiled as I stood up and led him to our bedroom. I knew that this night was going to be something to remember forever.....


	4. He Loves Watching Them Kiss

**_~A/N~ Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been in a funk lately. I've written and rewritten this chapter a few times. I'm still not sure if I like it or not. As always, reviews are love and always appreciated...._**

**_Now, on to the story.... Sorry it's so short...._**

Nick and Catherine both walked into the lab with smiles on their face that night. If Catherine had her way, they would've called in and spent the night having sex. As it was, Catherine could barely keep her thoughts on work. When she walked into the locker room and saw Greg standing in front of his locker, she smiled as walked over to him and ran her hand over his ass. He jumped slightly and turned around and smiled when he saw it was Catherine. He also saw Nick standing behind her. He had an unreadable expression on his face. Something told Greg that he knew about what had happened between him and Catherine. He swallowed and back away from her.

"You okay Greg?"

Greg nodded and said, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. In fact you look like you could use a good fuck."

Nick chuckled and said, "He does, doesn't he?"

Catherine nodded and leaned forward to kiss Greg. Greg knew two things at this point. One, he was kissing Catherine and it felt so damn good. Two, he was kissing Catherine, in fron of Nick. That point sobered him up. He took his hands and pushed her away. Reluctantly.

Catherine bit her bottom lip and said, "What? You don't want to kiss me?"

Greg had an unreadable look on his face and said, "It's not that. It's everything. It's strange kissing you in front of him."

"Who Nicky?"

"Yes!"

"He doesn't mind. Do you Nicky?"

Nick smiled and said, "Not at all. I love watching Cath kiss you."

Greg wasn't sure if Nick was telling the truth or not. Was he really enjoying watching them together? Was he going to hit Greg at the first chance he had? So he whispered, "You do?"

Nick nodded and gently pushed Catherine closer to Greg. The three of them were standing a hair's breath away and Nick whispered, "Kiss her..."

Greg could only nod as he leaned forward and let his lips touch hers. There was something erotic about kissing her while Nick was watching. He felt her deepen the kiss and soon, he nearly forgot that Nick was standing there watching him kiss Catherine.

Nick was nibbling on Catherine neck while Greg was kissing her. She moaned into Greg's kiss. Finally, Nick whispered, "We need to take this someplace more private."

Catherine smiled and said, "Our house."

Nick nodded and said, "Meet us there Greg."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact. Greg nodded as he finished putting his gear away. Soon, he was in his SUV and on the way to their house. He knew that he was potentially playing with fire, but honestly, he didn't care. He wondered how long this could go on. He knew that it was wrong. Catherine and Nick had been together for nearly forever. Everyone in the lab knew it. They thought that they'd kept it a secret, but secrets like that were hard to keep when you worked with a group that uncovered secrets for a living.

Greg felt himself walking up to the door and before he could knock, it was thrown open and he was being pulled inside. Two sets of hands were immediately on him. Undressing him. Then a blind fold was slipped over his eyes. He swallowed and said, "What's with the blindfold guys?"

Catherine nibbled on his ear and whispered, "It makes sex more exciting. Don't worry, it won't be on all night."

"It won't?"

Nick laughed and said, "Nah. Only long enough."

Greg felt Catherine take his hand and they walked for a short time. Then he heard the door close behind them.

Catherine smiled as he lips traveled down his body. Kissing every inch of his chest. She smiled up at Nicky and said, "Touch me babe."

Nick nodded and walked to stand behind her. His hands roamed over her naked back. He watched her kissing Greg. He swallowed when she reached Greg's hard cock. He watched as it disappeared inside her mouth. He heard Greg moan and whisper, "Oh God!"

Nick watched as Cath sucked Greg's cock. He knew he wanted to fuck her. He whispered to her, "Let Greg lay down. I want to fuck you."

Catherine moaned and let Greg's cock slide out of her mouth. He sank to the floor and immediately felt her mouth around his cock. He knew the exact second that Nick started fucking her. He felt her body being rocked as Nick pounded her from behind. He also felt her little whimpers around his cock. She came shortly after Nick started fucking her. She kept his cock in her mouth the entire time.

Nick smiled as he watched her sucking Greg's cock. Never before had he thought that watching her suck off another man would turn him on so much. Nick smiled as he fucked her deep and hard. She never once lost her rhythm.

He also enjoyed watching the looks on Greg's face. He wasn't attracted to him, but enjoyed watching the emotions that Cath was able to bring out in him. He knew that Catherine was a wonderful lover. He smiled when he heard Greg groan and his mouth opened. Nick knew that he was cumming in Cath's mouth. He smiled and fucked her harder. He finally felt his own release and let himself cum deep inside her.

The threesome collapsed onto the bed. Catherine sandwiched in between the two men. Nick behind her and Greg in front of her. They fell into a contented sleep. Each knowing that there was more fun waiting when they awoke.....


	5. Waking Up To A New Day

**_~A/N~ I felt like I needed to redo the ending. It just bugged me. So, I hope you like the latest update..... Thanks for all the reviews. They are truly appreciated...._**

I awoke with a smile on my face. I knew that last night was the beginning of something incredible. I'd had the most incredible dream. Nick was nestled between my legs, licking me softly. I shook my head and looked down. It was then that I realized that it wasn't a dream. Nick had settled himself between my legs, pushed me open and was licking me softly. Greg had positioned himself alongside Nick and smiled as he watched Nick licking me softly.

The sight was enough to cause me to moan. Greg smiled and said, "You were right Nick. It did wake her up."

Nick stopped what he was doing and smiled at Greg and whispered, "It never fails. She loves having her pussy licked."

I growled at him and said, "That's not fair."

Nick smiled and went back to working his magic on me. Greg smiled and let his hand join Nick's tongue. I moaned and whispered, "Oh God!!"

Greg smiled and asked, "You like?

I couldn't speak, so all I said was, "Mmmmmmm..."

Greg fingered my clit, while Nick let his tongue lick deep inside me. I'm not sure if it was the feeling of Greg rubbing my clit or Nick licking me. It was probably both. I came hard. Bucking my pussy against Nick's face. I moaned loudly, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

Nick moaned as he greedily licked my juices into his mouth. I watched as Greg put his finger to his mouth and licked my juices from his fingers. I smiled and said, "Kiss me Greg."

Greg smiled and crawled back up the bed and smiled as he bent his head and kissed me. I smiled as he deepened the kiss. I knew that Nick was watching from his position between my legs. I smiled and whispered, "Now it's my turn."

Greg whispered, "Your turn?"

I nodded and whispered, "Yep. I want to fuck you while Nick watches us." I turned and looked at Nick and said, "No touching yourself or us."

Nick gave me a dejected look and said, "That's not fair."

I smiled and said, "I promise I'll take good care of you afterwards Nicky."

"Promise?"

"I cross my heart."

Nick smiled as he crawled onto the bed and laid beside me. I kissed him softly and whispered, "I love you Nicky. So very much..."

I felt him deepen the kiss and I smiled. It felt like we were the only two people in the room. Until I felt other hands rubbing me softly on my legs. I broke the kiss and whispered to Nicky, "Remember, no touching."

Nick nodded wordlessly as I smiled down at Greg. Finally, I whispered, "Come up here Greg."

Greg crawled up to me on his hands and knees. I smiled and said, "Lay on the bed Greg."

Greg gave me a look, but did what I requested without question. I smiled as I kissed my way down his body. I smiled as I looked up and saw him looking down at me with expectant eyes. I smiled as I took his cock in my mouth. I heard the dual moans coming from both men in the room. I smiled around his cock and sucked harder. Greg's moan got louder and I new that it was driving Nicky crazy. To watch me sucking another man's cock and to not be able to touch me.

I knew then that I was in love with both men. I crawled back up Greg's body. Kissing his skin as I went. There was something incredibly intoxicating about doing this while Nick watched. I made sure that I made all the right noises, at just the right time. I made sure that I kissed him loudly and often. Finally, I reached his mouth and kissed him deeply. I stole a quick look over at Nick. He was watching us with hungry eyes. I noticed that he was sitting on his hands. Trying his best to contain himself.

I smiled as I whispered to him, "Your such a good boy."

He smiled at me and whispered, "You have no idea how hard it is."

I licked my lips seductively and said, "I think I do."

I smiled as he groaned and said, "That's playing dirty."

"You love it when I play dirty Nicky."

He groaned and said, "I love you Cath."

With that, he watched as I kissed Greg on the lips. I smiled as I wiggled my ass a bit and let his cock slip inside me. I moaned and Greg whispered, "God Cath! I still can't believe how tight you are."

I didn't respond, I simply sat up and let his cock slide deeper inside me. God, it felt so good to have him inside me. I moved faster and then, I let his cock slip out of me. He groaned and said, "Don't stop Catherine."

"You want me to keep going Greg?"

Greg nodded and whispered, "Yes. Please."

I knew that this was going to be fun. I smiled as I let him slide deep inside me slowly. Then, I'd let him slip out and before I'd let him slip inside again, I let it slide up and down between my ass. He looked up and me and whispered, "God Catherine! That feels incredible."

"You want me to stop? Or do you want me to fuck you hard and fast?"

"Hard and fast Catherine. Please?"

I smiled as I looked down at him and said, "My pleasure."

I fucked him hard and fast. He opened his eyes as I took him. He looked deep into my eyes and it was then that I knew that he loved me, just as much as I loved him. This was going to get complicated. Especially since Nick and I had been together for so long. I decided that I couldn't think about that right now. I'd take it one second at a time and the rest would work itself out. Hopefully.

I watched as Greg's eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth opened and closed. He came hard and fast inside me. I smiled as he said, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

His hips bucked up and down. Almost violently and it took a few seconds for him to recover enough to whisper, "God Catherine. That was incredible."

I smiled as I leaned over to kiss him on the lips. He pulled back and whispered, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't hold back any longer."

I laughed and said, "It's okay. I think Nicky's itching to get his cock inside me." I looked over at him, smiled and asked, "Aren't you Nicky?"

Nicky nodded and said, "I want you Cath."

I laughed and fell onto the bed beside him and said, "Well, what are you waiting for then Nicky? Fuck me senseless."

That was all the prompting that he needed. He was on top of me in a flash. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed me gently. Where Greg was all about raw need. With Nick it was about making love. Something so different, yet incredibly powerful. I looked into his eyes and knew that he loved me. Despite the fact that I'd just finished fucking Greg. He still wanted me and the look of love was still just as clear in his eyes as it was a month ago. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and whispered, "I love you Nick. So very much."

Nick smiled down at me and kissed me softly. He made love to me slowly. I looked into his eyes and knew. At that moment I knew that maybe it was possible to love two men. My heart expanded and I whispered, "I love you too Nicky."

He made love to me slowly. Thrusting inside me deeply he smiled when I wrapped my legs around him. I pulled him in even deeper. He leaned down and kissed me deeply. I could feel him reach even deeper inside me. It felt just as good as the first time. Everytime was wonderful and I truly felt the love he felt for me.

Soon, I came around him. We looked into each others eyes as I exploded. He kissed me passionately. I looked over at Greg and smiled when I saw him stroking himself. I smiled and whispered to Nick, "Look how much he loves watching us fuck Nicky. He's soooooo hard."

I head Nicky moan and felt him thrust harder into me. I knew that he was close to exploding inside me. I reached out and took Greg's cock in my hand.

Nick looked down at me and whispered, "God.... That's so damn sexy Cath."

"You like it when I stroke him Nicky?"

Nick nodded and said, "God yes!"

I smiled and whispered, "Cum inside me Nicky!"

I smiled and motioned for Greg to come closer to us. I whispered, "Finger my clit Greg."

I felt his hand join Nick's in the assault on my soaking pussy. Nick thrust in and out of me and Greg's finger massaged my clit. I smiled and took the chance and let Greg's cock slip inside my mouth. Greg groaned and whispered, "Ohhhhhhhh!!"

That was Nick's final undoing. He moaned loudly and said, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

I felt my pussy tighten again as together, Nick and Greg brought me to another orgasm. Then, before I knew it. I felt Greg stiffen and he whispered, "Ohhhhhhhh! I'mmmmmm!! Ohhhhhhh! God Catherine!!!!"

I smiled as I swallowed every last drop of his cum. Both men collapsed onto me.

I looked at both men knew there was no way I could do without them. They were quickly becoming an important part of my life. The last thought I had before I drifted off to sleep was how the three of us really needed to talk.....


	6. Something More Permanent?

**_~A/N Well, here's the latest chapter of this story. Sorry for the delay, I've just been stuck on exactly where to take this story next. I've been reading and re-reading this chapter. I wanted it just right before I posted it. I think I've got it pretty good. I'm still not 100% satisfied with it, but it's close enough that i decided that it was time to post it here. _**

**_I hope you enjoy it. As always, reviews are love and always appreciated...._**

I woke and found myself tangled in between Nick and Greg. I held Greg and had my legs wrapped around his. Nick held me and had his legs wrapped around me. I'd never felt more secure in my life. I smiled and felt Nick nibbling softly on my neck. I moaned softly and whispered, "Good morning to you too."

I turned to face him and he captured my face and brought his mouth down on mine. He kissed me deeply. I pulled away and said, "Love you."

"Love you too."

"I have to go."

"What?"

"The bathroom. I have to go."

Nick smiled and followed me into the bathroom. He grabbed me from behind and walked with me. Giving me little kisses on the neck as we went. I sat down on the toilet and Nick watched me with something like awe.

He smiled at me and whispered, "I love you. Thank you for sharing this with me."

Finished, I stood up and pinned him to the wall. Kissing him senseless. He smiled at me and I whispered, "Want you."

"Again?"

"Forever and always. I love you Nick Stokes."

"Love you Catherine Willows."

He smiled as I turned on the shower and raised one of his eyebrows, "The shower?"

I simply nodded as I stepped inside. The warm water felt heavenly as it touched my skin. I smiled as Nick stepped inside. He kissed me again and I felt his hands travel over my wet skin. Finally, his fingers found my pussy. I parted my legs and allowed him to slip his finger inside me. I don't know if it was the warm water, the feelings of love that were coursing through my body, or the fact that Greg was mere feet away, but I came suddenly. I held onto Nick's shoulders as my body was racked with an earth shattering orgasm. I looked into Nick's eyes and moaned, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Nicky!!"

He held onto me as my body shuddered. I looked into his eyes and smiled as he brought down his lips to mine in a kiss. I couldn't explain the feelings of love that went through me when he said, "You're so beautiful Cath."

"You're really okay with this. Aren't you?"

He nodded and said, "I'm more than okay with it. It's exciting to watch you fucking Greg. Sucking him. Sucking me while he fucks you. I never thought I'd say this, but it turns me on more than I ever thought possible."

I looked into his eyes for any signs that he was lying. None were there. Instead I saw eyes filled with need and love, "You want to fuck me?"

He nodded and said, "Oh yes Cath."

I kissed him and whispered, "What are you waiting for?"

I smiled as he turned me around and had me bend over. I felt his hands roam over my back. When he reached my ass, he gave it a soft squeeze. I smiled and shot him a look over my shoulder and growled, "Would you fuck me already. Before I change my mind."

"You're a wildcat tonight."

I laughed and said, "I'm a horny wildcat. Would you fuck me already?!"

I smiled as I felt his cock press against me. He smiled and spread my ass open wider. He ran his cock over my ass. Finally finding my pussy. I moaned as I felt him enter me, "Ohhhhhhhhh!"

"You like?"

I nodded wordlessly as he moved a bit faster. I was so focused on how he was fucking me, I didn't realize that Greg had joined us. Not until I felt his hands caressing my ass too. My head snapped around and I saw Greg and Nick smiling down at me. I nearly came then. I'd never realized how thrilling it was to make love to them together. I'd done a lot of things in my life, but this had to be one of the most beautiful things ever. I knew that they each treasured me. I could see it in their eyes as they looked at me. I could feel it in their touches as their hands roamed over my body.

Finally I found my voice and whispered, "I love it. I love you both."

Nick thrust in and out of me hard. Greg's eyes locked with mine and we stared at each other for a few seconds. Finally, he moved in front of me. I captured his cock in my mouth. I felt his hands grab onto my head. His hands moved through my wet hair. I heard him moan, "Oh Catherine."

I heard Nick laugh and say, "She's good at sucking cock. Isn't she Grego?"

Greg moaned out, "She is. Very good."

I ran my tongue along the head of his cock and then sucked the head into my mouth. I heard him gasp, "Oh God! That feels incredible Catherine. Ohhhhhhhhhh!! God babe!!"

Nick picked up the pace and started fucking me harder and faster. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate on sucking Greg while Nick was fucking me. It wasn't that I wasn't interested in sucking Greg. Just the opposite. I was, but I also distracted by Nick fucking me.

Then Greg smiled as he pulled his cock out of my mouth. I felt the void immediately. He moved beside Nick and what he did next would change everything. It threw me so off kilter and I knew at that moment that I'd never be able to walk away. From either of them. He stood beside Nick and watched him as he fucked me. Then, he did something that I'd never imagined. He put his hand between my ass and Nick's stomach. Feeling every thrust as Nick continued to pound into me. I felt him doing something and then, I realized what he'd done. He'd gotten his finger nice and slippery. He smiled at Nick and let his finger slip inside my ass.

I moaned loudly, "Ohhhhhhhhhh! Yes!! Ohhhhhh! God!!"

Nick started pumping in and out of me faster and harder. I could tell that he was close to exploding. I whispered, "Fuck me baby! Fuck me hard!"

Nick's hand squeezed my ass while Greg's finger worked in and out of my ass. Unable to hold back my orgasm any longer, I cried out, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! God!! I'm cumming baby!!"

I felt my pussy tighten around Nick's cock. I felt him stiffen and he moaned as he exploded inside of me, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmm!!"

Greg watched all of this. All the while, his finger slide in and out of my ass. I'd never felt anything quite like this. Once Nick was spent, Greg removed his finger and I stood up. I looked at them and whispered, "I love you. Both of you."

I leaned forward and kissed them both. They took me in their arms and hugged me silently. Their hands roamed over my body. Rubbing me silently. Planting small kisses on my chest, neck and head. Finally, I smiled and said, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Nick and Greg laughed. Greg smiled and said, "I'll make french toast."

I looked at Nick and we both looked at Greg and said, "You can cook?"

"I had to learn. It was either that or starve."

Nick smiled and said, "I'll make some bacon."

I looked at them and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Nick laughed and said, "Set the table."

I watched the guys as they walked out of the shower and smiled. I loved them both more than I ever thought possible.

After we'd eaten, I looked at both of them, cleared my throat and whispered, "I want to talk to you. To both of you."

Nick looked at me and said, "Sounds serious."

"Well, it could be. Serious I mean."

Nick looked at me and said, "Oooooookay...."

I leaned over and kissed him, "It's okay. Don't worry."

I went and sat down at the table and watched the two men in my life. I wondered how they'd feel after I said what I was going to say. I hoped that they'd understand why I felt the way I did. I just knew that this was something I needed to do.

Actually, they sat. I stood pacing. Trying to think about what I wanted to say. Finally, Nick laughed and said, "Cath. You're going to wear a hole in the carpet. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Something. Everything."

Greg laughed, looked at Nick and said to me, "You do realize that, that makes no sense."

"I know. I'm having a minor brain freeze here. Give me a minute."

The guys just looked at each other and then at me. I sighed and knew that there was no putting it off any longer. Finally, I whispered, "I love both of you. I don't want last night or this morning in the shower to be a one time thing."

Nick smiled at me and said, "It doesn't have to be."

Greg smiled too and said, "Yeah. We can get together once or twice a week."

"What if I want more? What if I want something more often? Something more permenant?"

Nick looked at me and whispered, "What are you saying Cath?"

"Well, I was thinking that Greg could move in with us. I love both of you. Like I said, I don't want last night or this morning to be a one time thing. I want it every night. From now on."

They looked at me like I'd grown a third head. Finally Greg whispered, "You want me to move in with you?"

"I love you and I love Nick. I don't really know how to explain any of this. I..."

Nick could sense that I was getting nervous. He looked at me and said, "Come over here Cath."

"I can't sit. I'm too nervous. Wondering what you'll think of me. Surely I've gone crazy. I feel like I'm going crazy. I wouldn't blame either of you for running out the door and never looking back."

Greg smiled and said, "I'd like to give it a try. If Nick's okay with it."

Nick looked at me and said, "I think it's something I can grow to love. It was very, very loving."

I released a breath that I hadn't known I was holding and said, "You're sure?"

They both nodded and then Greg stood up and walked over to where I was standing. I smiled as he leaned in to kiss me. A few days ago, I wouldn't have dreamed of kissing him in front of Nicky. Now, it seemed as natural as breathing. I smiled when I felt Nick kissing my neck. I'd never felt anything quite like it before. Kissing one man, while another kissed my neck. One set of arms moving over my back. While another set massaged my breasts. It was something that I'd never thought I'd experience.

I closed my eyes and allowed them to touchand kiss me all over my body. Until finally, I heard Nick whisper, "Let's go to the bedroom."

I nodded silently and smiled when Nick picked me up and carried me into the bedroom. Greg followed behind us. I laid my head on his shoulder. Finally, I felt him lowering me onto the bed. I looked at both of the men that I loved and knew that this was something I'd been missing for a long time. They completed me. Each gave me something that had been absent from my life for way too long.

Someone looking at it from the outside wouldn't understand the feelings that a relationship like ours brought out. I love two men. Two men love me.

I smiled at them as I took off the robe I was wearing. I decided that I was going to tease them for a change. So, I smiled and said, "Stand there boys."

I smiled as I let my hands roam over my body. Touching my breasts. My nipples responded by getting hard and I smiled as I watched Nick and Greg staring at me in rapt attention. I moaned loudly and smiled as I watched them squirm. Nick swallowed hard and Greg's eyes widened.

I knew they were longing to reach out and touch me. To make love to me yet again. I knew what they wanted, but was determined to make them beg me to let them touch my body. I love playing the vixen This day was going to be fun. No doubt about it....


	7. Nick & Greg's First Time

**_~A/N~ This was probably the hardest chapter for me to write so far. I've never really written anything quite like this story. So, that being said, forgive me if it's not 100% great. I've read and reread it. I'm working without a beta on this story, so it's not been betaed....Forgive any factual or other errors.... That being said, thanks for sticking with me and the reviews. They really do inspire me to write. _**

**_Enjoy....._**

I looked at them and whispered, "Both of you, close your eyes."

Nick and Greg both raised their eyebrows, but did as I asked. I smiled as I crawled over to them. I sat on the edge of the bed and took one of Nick's hands and one of Greg's hands. I smiled as I kissed their hands. Then, I placed Nick's hand on Greg's cock and Greg's hand on Nick's cock. It was at this point that their eyes flew open.

They both exclaimed, "What are you doing?!!"

I looked up at them and whispered, "I want to see you guys jack each other off."

Nick looked at me and whispered, "I don't think I can do that Cath. I..."

Greg nodded in agreement and said, "No offense Catherine, but..."

I looked up at them and whispered, "Please? For me? I just want to see if you can make each other cum."

Nick looked at Greg and said, "I'm willing to try it. How about you?"

Greg shrugged and said, "I'm game."

I laughed and said, "It's not a death sentence. If you can tell me afterwards that it wasn't fun, I won't ever ask you to do it again. Promise."

The guys nodded and I smiled and patted the bed. I moved over as the guys each laid on the bed. I watched as they each grabbed the other's cock. I knew that they were going to need a bit of help, so I placed a hand on each of their balls. I heard them gasp and I smiled. I gently rubbed them and watched as they ran their hands over each others cocks.

I watched their faces and smiled because I saw that they had each closed their eyes. Nick's strokes got slower and harder. I smiled and whispered, "You have no idea what this is doing to me. Watching you stroking each other."

I heard each of them moan softly. I smiled as I lifted myself up and kissed the tips of their cocks. Greg's first and then Nick's. I smiled as I watched them stroke each other off. Then I sucked the head of Nick's cock into my mouth. I heard him gasp amd smiled. I tasted the precum on the tip and knew that he was just as excited as I was. Greg's hand kept up the pace as I sucked. He moaned and I felt his hand on top of my head.

I looked at Greg and whsipered, "Come down here."

Greg nodded at me and obeyed my request. Nick let go of Greg's cock amd I smiled as I turned to kiss him. The taste of Nick's cum still on my tongue. I heard him moan softly and whispered, "You like the taste of Nicky?"

Greg could only nod. I knew that part of him was a bit embarassed to admit to liking the taste of another man. I looked at him and whispered, "Help me suck him."

Greg's eyes widened and for a split second I was afraid that he was going to refuse and bolt out of the room. However, something in his eyes changed at that moment. Instead of shock, I noticed that their was a curosity in his eyes. Looking at him I whispered, "Are you okay with this?"

Greg nodded and whispered, "I want to try it. At least once."

It was then that I heard Nicky moan. I smiled up at him and whispered, "You like the thought of that Nicky? You want Greg to help me suck your cock?"

Nick nodded and whispered, "Oh yes. Please?"

I moaned and felt my pussy tighten. I wanted to fuck him at that moment, but knew that this was something I wanted to watch and help with. So I smiled at Greg and leaned down to kiss Nick's cock. Greg followed and did the same thing. I smiled as I ran my tongue up one side and down the other. Nick's moans increased as he felt both our tongues running up and down his cock.

I smiled as I noticed Greg getting bolder. I watched as he captured the tip of Nick's cock in his mouth. I knew that Nick was aware of the fact that it wasn't my mouth around him. Because he called out, "Oh God Greg!"

I smiled and sat up at that moment. I wanted to watch him suck Nick. So, I simply ran my hands over Nick's stomach. He looked into my eyes and took one of my hands and captured it in his. He pulled me in close for a deep kiss. I pulled away quickly and kissed my way down his body. I bit his nipples softly. He moaned deeply and ran his hands through my hair. I smiled and continued my journey down him body.

I let my hand rest on Nick's balls. Greg still had just the tip of Nicky's cock in his mouth. I whispered, "Suck him deeper Greg."

I was transfixed by the sight of Greg sucking Nicky. I'd imagined it for longer than I cared to admit, but never thought that it would become a reality.

Greg opened his mouth and Nicky's cock disappeared further inside. I heard myself moan. I knew the guys heard it too, because Greg smiled around the cock in his mouth and Nicky's hands ran through my hair. Then I heard him moan as Greg moved up and down. I looked at Greg and could tell that he was enjoying it. I ran my hand along Nicky's cock. I knew that the sensation was unlike anything Nick had ever experienced before.

I smiled when I heard Nicky whisper, "I'm so close. I..."

I noticed that Greg started sucking him faster and deeper. I pulled back to watch at that point. Transfixed by the sight. Nick's hand left my head and went to Greg's. He ran his hand through his hair and moaned, "I'm gonna cum Greg. I...."

I heard Greg moan in aniticpation. I knew that he was wanting to taste Nicky's cum. I watched as Nicky's hips bucked against Greg's mouth. I smiled as Nicky moaned loudly. I knew that he was cumming inside Greg's mouth. I knew this because Greg had stilled his mouth and was moaning loudly. I smiled as I watched this. Knowing that I was witnessing something wonderful.

Greg finally pulled away from Nicky's cock and looked over at me and wordlessly pulled me in for a kiss. I tasted Nick on his tongue. I'd tasted Nicky's cum a thousand times, but this was different. It was Nicky mixed with a bit of Greg. I moaned into Greg's mouth. Before I could say anything, I felt us being pulled apart and smiled when I saw Nicky's mouth coming close to mine for a kiss. I kissed him softly. Then, I watched as he eyed Greg. I was shocked and strangely turned on when I saw him lean over and kiss Greg. Softly, but just enough to taste his cum on his lips.

Then I heard him whisper, "My turn."

Greg was confused for a moment. Until I looked at him and whispered, "We get to make you down Greg."

I looked into Nicky's eyes. I saw the love that we had for each other there. I leaned over and kissed him again. This man was so important to me. I loved him more and more each day. He was my heart and soul and I knew that he held my heart in his hands. Although at the moment, he was holding Greg's cock in them. I laughed at the irony of my thoughts and Nicky looked over at me. Eyebrows raised he asked, "Are you okay with this?"

I smiled and nodded at him, "I'm just thinking about how wonderful this is. How wonderful you are."

He smiled and kissed me softly and then we lowered our heads to Greg's cock. I licked on side and Nick licked the other. We looked into each others eyes as we went. I watched as Nick captured Greg's cock in his mouth. I moaned loudly and whispered, "Oh God..."

I touched Greg's balls and heard him gasp, "Ohhhhhhh..."

I smiled and massaged him softly. His mouth opened and closed. I loved watching him, but wanted to watch Nicky. So, I tore my gaze away from his and looked at Nicky. He was sucking him softly. I never thought I could be so turned on by this. However, watching Nicky with Greg in his mouth was making me wet. I squirmed on the bed and smiled when I heard Greg whisper, "I'm gonna cum. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Goooooooooooddddddddddddddddddddd!!!"

I watched as Nicky's eyes closed and I knew the exact moment that Greg came in his mouth. I heard him moan, "Ohhhhhh..."

I leaned close to Nicky's mouth and whispered, "Kiss me."

He grabbed me and quickly kissed me on the lips. I parted his lips with my tongue and was immediately rewarded with the taste of Greg's cum on my tongue. I moaned loudly and kissed him deeply.

Then he threw me on the bed and they held me softly. After a few seconds, I whispered, "That was ..."

"But what?"

"I need someone to take care of me."

Nicky smiled and Greg whispered, "You horny Catherine?"

I nodded and said, "Extremely."

Nicky and Greg smiled at each other and finally Greg whispered, "I think we can help you out."

Nicky smiled and said, "Me too."

I watched as Nicky rolled over to the nightstand and Greg's mouth found my nipple and sucked on it softly. I closed my eyes and moaned at the feeling of his mouth on me. The same mouth that had been on Nicky's cock just moments ago. There was something incredibly erotic and exciting.

I heard Nicky whisper, "I love this one most."

My eyes flew open and I smiled when I saw what he was talking about. He held one of my vibrators in his hand. Greg pulled away from me, smiled and said, "I never would've taken you for a woman that likes sex toys Catherine."

I shrugged and said, "Nicky's not here all the time and sometimes I get horny when he's gone."

Nicky laughed and said, "I've always wanted to use this one on you. May I?"

I nodded and said, "Please."

I heard the gentle buzz as Nick turned it on. Then I watched as he put the tip on the opposite nipple from Greg. The sensation was incredible. I moaned loudly at the feelings that it created, "Ohhhhhhh."

Greg laughed and said, "I think she likes it."

Nicky nodded and whispered, "She does, but you haven't seen anything yet. Just wait until you see what she does when she feels it on her pussy."

Greg whispered, "I can't wait."

I whispered, "Bastards."

Greg and Nicky laughed as Nicky trailed the vibrator down my body. He finally got down to my pussy and pushed my legs apart. He motioned to Greg and said, "Come watch."

Greg kissed his way down my body and propped himself up on his arms and watched as Nicky used the vibe on my clit. I came off the bed and moaned loudly, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! God Nicky!!"

Greg laughed and said, "Wow. She really likes that. Doesn't she."

"Oh yeah."

I watched as Nicky whispered something to Greg. I wanted to know what he said, but found out soon enough. Greg inserted two fingers into me. While Nicky used the vibe on my clit. I'd never felt anything quite like it before.

I came in a rush of. It was the quickest orgasm I'd ever had. I screamed, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! God!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

Greg smiled and said, "Jesus! So good."

I was finally able to open my eyes and watched as Nick and Greg licked my cum off of Greg's fingers. It was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. I pulled them up to lay beside me. We held each other for a few moments. I'd never been part of anything quite so beautiful in my life. I whispered softly, "Thank you. Thank you both for loving me. Thank you so, very much."

Nick whispered, "I've never done anything like that before. It was incredible. Thank you Cath."

Greg nodded and said, "Thank you so very much Catherine."

I nodded and whispered, "I love you. Both of you. So very much."

It was then that I started crying. I don't know why. I couldn't explain it to them and I still can't explain it now. The three of us had a bond now. A bond that could and would never be broken. I wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Finally I whispered, "Don't ever leave me. I couldn't stand to lose either one of you."

I lowered my eyes and closed them. I felt my head being lifted and slowly opened my eyes. I saw Nick's face and he said, "We won't ever leave you Cath. We love you."

Greg nodded and said, "We do. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

Nick nodded and said, "We belong here. With you. Nowhere else."

Then Nick lowered his head down to kiss me. I smiled at the two of them. I knew that they were completely sincere. I felt secure in their arms. I knew that they loved me and they knew that I loved them.

All too soon it was time to leave for work that night. So, despite wanting to stay in bed with them. We had to crawl out of bed and get ready for their shift.....


	8. Surprises And Sickness

**_~A/N~ Thanks for all the great reviews. Sorry for not updating sooner. I was dealing with a bit of writers block and a sprained wrist. Here's a small update. Hope to update more soon. Thanks for any reviews you can give..._**

One thing I'd learned from living in Las Vegas all my life is that you always expect the unexpected. Normal here is abnormal for any other place in the world. We'd oficially been together for a year tonight. Greg and Nick had a special night planned for our anniversary. I'd been left in the dark on purpose. All either one would tell me was that I was to wear something sexy. Sexy I could do.

I smiled as I applied a dab of perfume behind my ears and on my wrists. I'd spent hours getting ready for this dinner tonight. I thought back on the last year and smiled. It had been the best year of my life. We'd made the transistion from a couple to a trio with surprising ease. I was dressed in a silky black dress. My hair fell loosely just above my shoulders. I felt absolutely beautiful tonight.

I walked downstairs and saw Nick and Greg waiting for me. My heart skipped a beat at the two handsome men awaiting me. They were dressed in tuxedos and looked more handsome than ever. They watched me with a mixture of awe and excitement. I smiled and whispered, "I wish we could stay home tonight."

I kissed each of them deeply. Nick pulled away from me and whispered, "As much as we'd love to take you upstairs, we can't."

Greg smiled at the pouty face that I gave them, "We have something special planned for tonight. There's plenty of time for that later Catherine."

I smiled when he called me Catherine. I loved hearing it fall from his lips. I smiled and kissed him deeply. He moaned and said, "That's not fair Catherine."

I heard Nick laugh and say, "Behave Cath or we just might decide not to play with you tonight."

I laughed and said, "It would be more fun watching the two of you."

Greg groaned and said, "She's enjoying this a bit too much Nick. I think we should forget the surprise."

I looked at them and said, "Not on your life. You promised me a wonderful dinner and surprise. I want both."

Nick laughed at me and whispered, "You still want to go? I thought..."

I silenced him with a kiss. It was nearly his undoing. If it had just been the two of us, we might not have made it out the door. However, Greg cleared his throat and said, "Guys, we're going to be late. We have reservations."

I pulled away from Nick and leaned my head on his chest. I was lost in the feeling of his arms around me. I knew that Greg was waiting for us, but I still took my time. Lately, I'd been craving closeness with both men. I sighed and stood up. Kissing Nick's cheek one final time. I turned to face Greg and gave him a kiss too. I held both of their hands as we walked out to the car.

The drive to the restaurant was relatively quiet. I was lost in my thoughts and didn't realize that we'd arrived at the restaurant until Nick said, "Cath? We're here."

I nodded and opened the door. I smiled as Greg and Nick stood on either side of me. Each seeming more anxious than ever. I smiled and said, "I could get used to this."

They just smiled at me and soon, we were seated at a quiet table in the center of the table. A single candle lit the table and the mood could only be described as, romantic.

We danced and laughed and had a wonderful time. I'd never felt more loved or quite as happy as I did that night. Finally, Greg and Nick both stopped talking and looked at me. I wondered if I had something on my face and said, "Is there something on my face?"

Nick laughed and said, "No Cath. You look great."

Greg agreed and said, "You do. There's something that we want to ask you."

I looked at Nick and then at Greg. Clueless as to what they were up to. I finally shrugged and said, "What's up?"

Nick smiled and said, "Well, I hope you know how much we both love you. The day that the three of us moved in together was the start of something wonderful."

Greg nodded and said, "I've never been happier in my life. You and Nick make my life, my world complete."

I swallwed hard and said, "I love both of you also."

Nick smiled and said, "Enough to become our wife?"

I sat and stared at them for a few seconds. Wondering if I'd heard them correctly. I swallowed a few times and then whispered, "Really?"

Greg laughed softly and said, "It was just an idea. If you don't want to we...."

I looked at Greg and whispered, "Hush Greg. I was just wondering what I'd done to deserve you both. I can't believe how lucky I am."

Nick whispered, "We are the lucky ones Cath."

I nodded and said, "Ask me again."

Nick smiled and so did Greg. Then they both opened identical ring boxes and together asked, "Will you marry us?"

I nodded and said, "I will. Even if it's the most unconventional thing I've ever done in my life. I will marry you. Both of you. Nothing would make me happier."

I watched at they slid the ring onto my finger. I leaned over and kissed Nick first and then Greg. Then I whispered, "Let's go home and celebrate."

Greg smiled at me and said, "I love the sound of that."

Nick laughed and said, "Me too."

They paid the bill and we walked out the door. I couldn't wait to get home and celebrate. I had been wanting them all day and now, I wanted them even more.

As we walked into the bedroom that we shared together, I smiled. I couldn't keep my hands off of them. I smiled as they walked me into the bedroom. Our clothes were off in a matter of seconds. I'd never loved and wanted them more than I did at this moment. They led me over to the bed and kissed me. Nick stood behind me and kissed my neck. Greg stood in front of me and kissed me on the lips. Their hands rubbed up and down my body. Nick fell onto the bed and watched as I followed. Greg stood and watched the two of us with a strange expression on his , he slid into be with us.

Nick's smiled as he kissed his way down my body. Stopping occasionaly to look up at Greg and I kissing. He smiled and worked his way down. I felt the love swelling inside me. I also felt something else. A feeling that wasn't as pleasant. A sick feeling came over me. I pushed Greg away and kicked Nick off of me. I ran to the bathroom and promptly lost all the contents of my stomach. After a few minutes, the nausea stopped, but my stomach still felt as if I would be sick at any moment. I fell to the floor and rested my head against the cool tile floor.

Nick and Greg walked into the bathroom and looked at me. Finally, Greg dared to say, "Are you okay Catherine?"

Nick looked at him and said, "Of course she's not alright. She's sick. Are you okay?"

I shook my head and said, "I think I ate something that didn't agree with me. I need something to soothe my stomach and sleep."

Nick smiled as he helped me off of the floor and led me to our bed. Greg walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and something for my stomach. I took both from him gratefully and smiled at them and whispered, "I'm sorry. I..."

Greg and Nick both smiled back at me and Nick said, "It's okay Cath. Get some sleep. We'll still be here tomorrow."

Greg smiled and said, "Yeah. We'll feel better when you feel better."

I could only nod as I watched them walk out of the room. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I open my eyes and immediately feel the nausea overtake me again. I barely make it to the bathroom in time before I lose the contents of my stomach once again. I moaned and whispered to myself, "I didn't think there was anything left in my stomach to lose."

I realized that I didn't have the strength to walk back to the bed, so I simply laid my head on the tile floor. The coolness felt good against my face. I knew that I should get up and at least try to crawl back to bed, but I honestly did have the strength. So, I simply allowed myself to fall asleep where I laid.

I finally came to hours later. I felt someone shaking me gently and looked up and saw Nick and Greg's worried faces. I whispered, "I couldn't get up. I don't have the energy. I..."

I felt the nausea bubbling up again. I knew that there was something seriously wrong with me at this point. I'd never been this sick before. However, I couldn't make it up to the toilet. I proceeded to get sick all over the floor of the bathroom. I was mortified. I finally looked up at Nick and said, "I think I need a doctor. I..."

I closed my eyes as I felt another wave of nausea start again. Nick looked at me and said, "We're taking you to the hospital Cath. You're too sick to wait for morning."

I was too weak to argue. I simply let Nick carry me out to the car as Greg opened the doors for him. Nick sat in the back seat with me as Greg drove us to the hospital....


	9. Shocking News

**_~A/N~ Since my hand is feeling a bit better, my creative juices seem to be flowing again. Thanks for sticking with me. This story has been super fun to write._**

**This chapter is going to be a bit different. I'm going to write from Nick and Catherine's point of view. I felt that this lends a little something more to the story. I think it adds something special to the story. It gives us an insight to Nick's thoughts when he and Greg were waiting for word on her condition. I hope you enjoy....**

I don't remember much of the drive to the hospital. So, I'm going to let Nick take over from here and give his perspective.

***Nick's POV-***

When I walked into the bathroom and saw Cath laying on the floor, I thought my heart was going to stop. She was so white and still that I thought something had happened to her. I walked over to her and shook her briefly. She mumbled something and then got sick again all over the floor. I knew that there was something wrong with her. She looked at me again and said, "I need a doctor."

I knew that she couldn't wait until morning. So, I picked her up and carried her to the car. Greg hopped into the front seat and drove us to the hospital. I was whispering to her on the way there. Telling her that everything would be okay. I hoped that I sounded braver than I felt. I'd never been so scared in my life. She'd become everything to Greg and I. She was our heart and soul. We both knew that we couldn't lose her. She was the rock that held our unconventional family together. Without her... I didn't want to think about that now.

Greg drove a bit faster than he should have. We were at the hospital before I knew it. Greg opened the door and I lifted her out. We practically ran into the hospital. The nurse saw me carrying Cath. By now, she was unconscious and not responding to anything that Greg or I said. The nurse called for an intern and soon she was taken out of my arms and whisked away. My arms had never felt as empty as they did at that moment.

Greg and I went in sat down in the waiting room. We felt empty and incomplete. We were missing the most important part of our trio. Greg and I looked at each , I was able to say, "She'll be okay. She's strong."

Greg only nodded and stared straight ahead. I took his hand and held on tight. We'd become closer than I'd ever imagined. Over the past year, we'd not only fallen deeper in love with Cath, but with each other.

So, there we sat, two men in absolute anguish over the woman that they both loved. I took a deep breath and finally told Greg, "I'm going to the chapel to pray. If you hear anything, come get me."

Greg nodded and said, "I will."

I knew that he was scared and so, I did something that I'd done more and more over the past few months, I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and returned the kiss. I heard him moan and then felt his hand tighten around mine. I deepened the kiss and he did likewise. I knew that we were sitting where anyone could see us, but honestly, I didn't care. The only thing that mattered to me was easing a bit of Greg's pain.

Finally he broke off the kiss and whispered, "I love you Nick. I have to believe that Catherine will be okay. She has to be we owe everything to her."

I nodded and said, "She'll be fine. It's just a touch of food poisoning. I had it once and I felt like I was going to die, but I got better."

Greg nodded and I smiled as I stood up to go to the chapel. My legs felt heavier and heavier with each step that I took. I finally reached the chapel door and opened it. I walked to the front and sat in one of the pews. I bowed my head and spoke softly, "Lord, I know that I haven't spoken to you lately. I know that alone gives me no right to ask you to help Catherine, but I believe that you're a god of mercy and love. Please be with Cath. She's the love of my life. Greg's life too. We wouldn't be the same without her. She completes our family. I know that it's not a conventional family, but we are in love with each other. Greg, Cath and I. It wasn't planned, but these things usuall aren't. I ask from the bottom of my heart, please be with Cath. In your name. Amen."

I sat there for a few minutes in silence. The tears fell down my cheeks and I was unable to move. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I stood up and walked out of the chapel and back to join Greg. He looked like he hadn't moved the entire time I'd been gone. I smiled softly and whispered, "Any word?"

Greg shook his head and said, "Nothing. Something's wrong. Something bad. I can feel it Nick."

"Greg, they are probably just doing tests."

Greg nodded and reached for my hand. I squeezed it and once again we sat in silence. Waiting for any word on what was happening to Catherine. It was sometime during this wait that I realized that I needed to call Lindsay. She'd went away to college this year and needed to know about her mom.

I walked outside and dialed her number. She picked up and said, "Hello Nick."

"Hey Lindsay. How are ya?"

"Tired. It's four in the morning here."

'I'm sorry Linds. I just wanted to tell you that your mom is in the hospital."

"Is she okay Nick!? Do I need to come back home?"

"No. She got sick tonight. She was throwing up and well, Greg and I decided that we needed to take her to the hospital. She wouldn't want you to come home Linds. We don't even know what's wrong with her."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Linds. She'd get mad at me for worrying you. I'll call you when I know more."

"Okay Nick. If you're sure."

"I am.I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks Nicky. I love you. Tell Greg that I love him too. Thanks for being there for mom."

"We love you too Linds."

I looked inside and saw Greg running towards the door. Greg burst through the door and said, "The doctor wants to talk to us."

"I gotta go Linds. Your mom's doctor is wanting to talk to us."

I hung up the phone quickly and ran back inside with Greg. Soon, we were standing in front of the doctor. He smiled at us and said, "Well, Ms. Willows is severly dehydrated. She awake and asking to see you two."

I smiled and said, "Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor looked at us and said, "For now. We are still running tests to find out the reason behind the sever nausea. They should be back in the morning. We are giving her anti-nausea medication. That seems to be helping some. He have her on an IV and we are adminstering fluids."

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at Greg. He looked just as relieved. We smiled as the doctor led us to Cath's room.

***End Nick's POV***

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the bright white light. I remember mumbling something that sounded like, "Turn off the light guys."

I heard and unfamiliar chuckle and an even more unfamiliar voice say, "I think she's waking up."

I struggled to open my eyes. Finally, the room came more into focus and I saw a doctor and nurse standing next to me. I tried to sit up, but was overcome with dizziness. I closed my eyes and moaned softly. The doctor whispered, "Easy Ms. Willows. You're still weak from the dehydration."

"I'm dehydrated. How long have I been here?"

"Eight hours."

"What's wrong with me?"

"We're not sure. We've run a lot of tests. They should be back by morning. Are you up to visitors? There are two men in the waiting room that are anxious to see you."

I smiled and asked in a whisper, "Please?"

He smiled and said, "I'll send them in."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and close. Then I felt someone taking my hand I smiled as I opened my eyes and noticed Greg and Nick sitting beside me. They both looked incredibly worried. I smiled and said, "Love you."

They each gave me a heartbreaking smile. I noticed that were holding each others hands. I smiled and whispered, "I'll be okay guys. Honestly. I've just got a bug."

Greg nodded and whispered, "We're just glad that you're awake. You gave us quite a scare."

"Yeah Cath. Don't do that to us again."

They stayed for awhile longer. I was fighting to keep my eyes open. Nick noticed it and said, "We're going to leave for the night. We'll be back in the morning. I love you."

"Love you too."

Greg smiled at me and said, "I love you too Catherine."

"Love you too Greg."

I closed my eyes and finally fell into another deep sleep. I awoke early the next morning and saw another nurse standing beside me. She asked, "Do you think you're up for some breakfast?"

At the mention of food, my stomach started revolting. I shook my head and said, "Maybe some crackers."

She smiled and said, "I'll be right back."

I closed my eyes and waited for her to come back into the room. She returned with some crackers on a plate. She smiled and placed them on the tray in front of me. I nibbled on them and she said, "The tests came back a few minutes ago. The doctor will be in to talk to you about them."

I simply nodded and kept eating the crackers. Surprisingly, they made my stomach feel much better. I smiled when the doctor came into the room. He smiled back and asked, "How are you feeling this morning Ms. Willows?"

I shrugged and said, "Still a bit nauseous, but otherwise I'm okay."

He nodded and said, "The tests all came back normal. Except for one."

I swallowed hard and said, "Okay."

"Ms. Willows, I have a few questions I need to ask you."

"Okay." I couldn't manage anything else. It was as if my brain had left my body. I knew that I needed to say more, but honestly, I couldn't make my brain and mouth work together.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

I thought for a few seconds and realized that I was about three weeks late. I whispered, "It should have started about three weeks ago. I..."

It was then that it hit me. I was pregnant. I simply looked at the doctor as he said, "Well, then the tests appear to be correct. You're pregnant Ms. Willows."

I was speechless. Of all the things that I'd been expecting, this hadn't been one of them. I whispered, "I can't be pregnant. I'm too old."

"Ms. Willows, I assure you, women have had babies into the late fifties and early sixties. You're only forty-eight. There's no reason to expect that this baby will be anything other than completely healthy."

I nodded and watched in stunned silence as he left the room. I started crying then. It wasn't because I was upset about being pregnant. I wasn't. Not really. I was just worried about Nick and Greg's reactions to the news. Then, there was another even more pressing question. Which one of them was the father? Nick or Greg? Did it really matter? Did I even care. We were happy together. This would add another layer of happiness to our relationship. Or would it? This wasn't something that we'd ever talked about before. It hadn't ever come up.

I held my breath and waited for Nick and Greg to come back for a visit.

***Nick's POV***

Greg and I drove home without Catherine that night. Even though we knew that she was awake and feeling a bit beter, we still missed her. All we could do was hold each others hand and assure each other that she would be okay. We would've felt better had we known what was wrong with her. But, just knowing that she was awake now gave us some measure of comfort.

We went back to bed that night with a feeling that something was missing. We held hands and I heard Greg sobbing next to me. I didn't realize how much this was effecting him until this moment. I whispered, "Talk to me Greg."

"I had so many thoughts running through my head. I was so worried about her. I kept wondering what would happen if she wasn't okay. I love her so much. I love you too. It was killing me. The not knowing."

I knew what he was going through. I'd felt like that myself. Although, I guess I'd gotten better at hiding it. I squeezed his hand and said, "She's going to be fine Greg."

I looked at Greg and took his face in my hands. I held it there for a few seconds and finally leaned forward and kissed him. Deep and passionate. The stress of the night seemed to melt away as our hands roamed over each others bodies. Part of my mind screamed that we shouldn't be doing this. That it was wrong without Cath, but another part said that she wouldn't mind. So, I went with that part. Greg and I had made love with each other many times since that first time. Sometimes with Cath and sometimes without. She could always tell when we'd just finished. She said that our faces had a touch of color and happiness to them afterwards.

Greg whispered, "I feel guilty, but I want you."

"Same here. Lay back Greggo."

Wordlessly, Greg laid back on the bed and I kissed my way down his body. Stopping to lick his nipples gently. I heard the sharp intake of his breath as he reacted to the feelings that it sent through his body. I looked up at him and noticed that he was watching me with wide eyes. I knew that he was enjoying himself when he put his hands on my head and ran his fingers through my hair. I tugged at his nipple and whispered, "I love you Greg."

"Love you too Nicky."

I kissed my way down his stomach and cupped his balls in my hand. His cock twitched and got harder. I smiled as I captured it in between my lips. He moaned loudly and said, "Ohhhhhhhhh...."

I said nothing as I sucked him harder and faster. I looked up at him and smiled around his cock at the look on his face. He was fighting for control. He didn't want to cum too quickly. Greg was always worried about spoiling the fun. I smiled as he came inside my mouth. I released him and worked my way up to kiss him. We held each other as we fell asleep. All the while, missing Catherine like crazy. We wouldn't truly be happy until she was back home with us again.

***End Nick's POV***

Nick and Greg came back shortly after I got the news about the pregnancy. I knew that I needed to tell them, but was a bit worried about how they would take the news. I looked at them and whispered, "Hi."

That was all I could manage right now. Greg smiled and moved forward and said, "How are you feeling honey?"

I smiled and said, "Tired and weak."

Nick moved forward and kissed me softly. He asked, "Do they know what's wrong with you?"

Greg asked, "Is it food poisoning?"

I shook my head, but said nothing. I couldn't bring myself to say it yet. So, I simply stayed quiet.

Finally Greg asked, "What is it?"

Nick's worried voice said, "Are you very sick? You're dying."

I laughed then and said, "I'm not dying."

Greg looked at me and said, "Then what is it? It can't be that bad."

"Wanna bet?"

Nick laughed at that one and said, "Come on Cath. Tell us."

"Fine. I'll tell you and then you can go running."

"Come on Cath. Nick and I are dying here."

I laughed and decided to just spit it out. Finally, I blurted out, "I'm pregnant!! There, I told you."

It was suddenly so quiet, I could've heard a pin drop. I would've laughed at the looks on their faces. Their mouths dropped open and they simply looked at me in silence.....


	10. Doubts About Staying

**_~A/M~ Thanks once again for all the kind reviews. I'm not sure if the whole Greg/Nick together thing is working. It seems to me like it would be just a natural extension of the relationship between the threesome. Any and all reviews are loved and much appreciated...._**

Nick was the first one to speak. He shook his head and whispered, "What?"

I laughed nervously and said, "I'm pregnant."

They were strangely quiet. I didn't have the will to look at them. I was scared to see the rejection on their faces. So, I whispered, "You're both free to leave if you want. I don't expect anything from either one of you. I know that this wasn't something that either of you expected."

The quiet in the room was almost unbearable. Finally they sat on either side of the bed. They each took a hand and Greg whispered, "A baby? You're sure?"

"The doctor just told me this morning. It was one of the tests that they did. I think I would've rather had food poisoning."

Nick surprised me and said, "You don't want a baby?"

I looked at him and whispered, "I'm too old to have a baby."

There, I'd finally admitted it. I didn't think I could go through this again. I knew that I hadn't been much of a mother to Lindsay. I didn't want this baby to end up hating me like Lindsay did.

I didn't realize that I'd been crying until I felt Nick's thumb brush against my cheek. I looked into his warm brown eyes and smiled sadly. He looked at me and whispered, "You're not too old Cath." Then he put his hand on my flat stomach and said, "I know what you're thinking. It's not true."

I smiled sadly and whispered, "How can you know what I'm thinking?"

"Because I know you. You're thinking that you won't be a good mother to this baby. That you failed Lindsay."

I lowered my head and whispered softly, "Okay, so you do know. I did fail her."

Nick put his finger under my chin and lifted it and whispered, "You didn't fail her Cath. She's a smart, independent, funny young woman. Any mom would be proud to have her as a daughter."

"I don't want this baby to grow up without me. With one baby sitter after another. I..."

I couldn't go on. I closed my eyes and let the tears slide down them. I couldn't seem to keep my emotions in control. All I wanted to do was cry. Nick tried to touch me, but I recoiled from that touch like he was a venomous snake. Something to be hated and feared. I turned away from them and whispered, "Get out."

I felt Nick lean down and press a kiss to my forehead and whisper, "I love you Cath. Greg and I will both be there for you and the baby. We'll go now, but it's only because you need your rest."

Then Greg leaned down and kissed me too. He whispered, "I love you Catherine."

I heard the door open and close behind them. It was then that the tears started falling. I knew that I was being incredibly unfair to them, but I was powerless to stop it. Did I really want to be a mother again at my age? At a time that most women were looking forward to their kids leaving the nest, I was going to be starting all over again. I couldn't find the answers to the questions that I was asking myself. So, I simply laid in the hospital bed and cried. Cried because I wasn't sure that I was strong enough to do this again.

I finally cried myself to sleep sometime that night. I awoke early the next morning. It was bright and sunny outside. The weather definitely didn't match my feelings. I felt terrible. I had a splitting headache. My eyes felt puffy and I felt sick to my stomach again. I reached over to grab a few crackers. I was relieved when the nausea seemed to subside a bit. It did nothing for the deep depression that I seemed to be feeling.

It was then that it hit me. I didn't want this baby. Despite Nick's assurances that I was a great mom to Lindsay, I didn't want to go through it again. Then another part of me, the more rational part, knew that Nick and Greg would be there to help. What did I want? I smiled and realized that I'd love to be a mom to this baby. In every sense of the word. The normal kind of mom that's there when their kids go to school and there when they come home. Something she hadn't been able to do for Lindsay.

I sighed and closed my eyes tightly. I hated feeling like this. Like I was being torn in two directions. So, I decided that I'd just put off making any kind of decision until I saw my doctor. Then, I'd know what I wanted to do.

I was released from the hospital the next day. I put on a happy face so that Nick and Greg wouldn't worry about me. I kept putting off going to see the doctor.

Nick and Greg walked around me with light steps. I wasn't the most pleasant person to be around lately. I found myself snapping at little things.

We hadn't made love in nearly a month. I hadn't wanted either of them to touch me. I guess part of me hated that I'd gotten pregnant. I'd even taked to sleeping in the guest bedroom.

It all came to a head one night when I came home from work late one night. Nick and Greg both had the night off and I'd come home early. I walked into the house and was surprised to find the lights out. I walked closer to the bedroom and heard the unmistakable sounds of them making love.

I opened to door and saw Greg on his hands and knees. Nick was moving softly in and out of him. They looked like two men in love with each other. I suddenly felt like and outsider. They didn't need me anymore. I was convinced at that moment that I'd been replaced in both of their hearts. They had each other. They obviously didn't want me anymore. I watched as Nick finally came inside Greg. They fell to the bed and kissed each other with a passion that we used to share together.

I cleared my throat and said, "Don't mind me. I'm just going to get my things and then I'll be out of your way. I don't want to intrude."

Nick looked at me and whispered, "How much did you see?"

"Everything. All I needed to see. I know when I'm not wanted anymore."

Greg sat up and said, "Is that what you think? That we don't want you anymore?"

I just shrugged and pulled out my suitcase, "You haven't tried to make love to me in over a month. Then I come home and find...." My voice cracked then. I knew that I was being completely irrational at this point, but I couldn't stop myself. "I find you and Greg making love in our bed. It's obvious that you want him more than you could ever want me, So, I'll make it easy for you both. I'll step aside. That's how much I love you. Both of you. Even if you've decided that you no longer love me."

Nick looked at me and exploded, "We haven't tried?!! Every time I tried touching you, you'd recoil from my touch, like I was giving you an electric shock!! You haven't so much as kissed Greg or I for over a month!! As for my feelings for Greg, you're the one that started that Cath!! I love Greg and I love you, but I'm not going to pretend that you've been acting like someone I don't know. Ever since you found out about the baby, you've become someone that I don't know. You won't kiss us. Touch us! Hell, half the time you won't even look at us!! Do you know how that makes us feel?!!"

Greg looked at me and whispered, "We've wanted to reach out to you Catherine. I'm leaving tonight. Nick and I... We've decided that even though we love you, we can't live together anymore. It's just too hard watching you push us away. That's our baby too. No matter who the father is. What you saw was our final goodbye."

I shook my head and whispered, "No. Greg no. Don't leave. I...."

"Why should I stay? It's obvious that you don't love us anymore. Ever since you found out about the baby, you've become someone we don't know. I can't stand loving you, but not being loved in return. It hurts too much Catherine."

I fell onto the bed and cried then. I realized how wrong I'd been. I knew that I'd been distant, but never, in my wildest dreams, imagined that Greg would feel the desire to leave. I crawled up to where Greg laid and whispered, "I don't want you to leave. I love you. I'm sorry for everything. I..."

I laid my head on the bed and cried hysterically. I thought that they were going to leave the room, but felt two pairs of hands rubbing up and down my back. I looked up and saw the love in their eyes. I knew I didn't deserve it, but whispered, "I'm sorry."

Greg leaned down so that he was looking me in the eyes and whispered, "I love you Catherine. Never doubt that. We thought that you hated having us here. That's why I was going to leave. I would rather break my heart than yours."

I whispered, "But..."

He leaned over and kissed me deeply. For the first time in a long time, I didn't recoil from the kiss. I kissed him back. Deepening the kiss and moaning softly. I put my hand on his face and opened my eyes. I loved him. I loved Nick.

Greg broke off the kiss and I wondered if he was ready to leave. I whispered, "Dont' go..."

He smiled and said, "I'm don't want to, but it's too painful to stay."

I looked at them and realized that I couldn't lose them. Either of them. They were my everything. I'd been a fool over the past month. So wrapped up in my self pity, that I'd been willing to let them slip away from me. I looked at him and whispered, "I've been such a fool. I realize that now. I can't lose you Greg." Looking at Nick I whispered, "Or you."

For the briefest of moments, I thought that Greg was going to turn around and walk out of the room. He had a look on his face that I couldn't read. It was something between indecision and fear. I knew that he was afraid if he stayed, that I'd go back to how I'd been before. I couldn't bear to look at the hurt in their eyes. So, I simply laid my head on my pillow and put my hands underneath my head. I closed my eyes and knew that I deserved whatever they did or didn't do. It was unbearably quiet and finally, I heard him sigh.

He knelt beside the bed and whispered, "I love you Catherine. So much. It hurt when you shut us out and wouldn't talk to us and you couldn't stand to be in the same room."

I whispered softly, "I was confused. Scared and felt totally alone."

Nick looked at me and whispered, "Greg and I are here for you. We've always been here for you. I..."

I sighed and said, "I know that. At least in my head. My heart was another matter completely. Getting pregnant at forty-eight wasn't exactly something I'd ever thought possible."

I simply closed my eyes and let a few tears escape from my eyes. I wasn't sure if they'd believe me or not. So, I held my breath, praying that I'd done enough and hadn't completely destroyed everything between us.

They were so quiet that I wasn't sure if they were still in the room. Until I felt my clothes being removed. Soon, I was laying completely naked in the middle of our bed. That's when they noticed it. Despite my wanting to deny the fact that I was pregnant, the baby continued to grow inside me. I'd developed a small baby bump. I watched as they put their hands on my stomach.

Greg whispered, "You're absolutely beautiful."

Nick rubbed my stomach softly and said, "How far along are you?"

I whispered, "Nine weeks."

Greg and Nick looked at me and whispered, "Wow."

I laughed and said, "I've got a doctor's appointment tomorrow. I was going to ask if you two wanted to come. I wasn't sure that you would. After how I've been acting."

Greg silenced me with another kiss. Nick kissed my neck and whispered, "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

I smiled as I snuggled between them. I smiled and pulled away from Greg's kiss and whispered, "Good, because they are going to be doing an ultrasound. That way they can tell just how far along I am."

Nick whispered, "An ultrasound? Is that normal this early?"

"Apparently so. Since I'm older the doctor wants to be sure everything is okay."

All talk of the baby and doctor's visits were put on hold as Nick and Greg's hand roamed over my body. I wanted them. Wanted them to make love to me. I craved it deep inside my soul. I looked at Greg and gave him a naughty smile and said, "When you two do that again, I'd better be here or else!"

Nick's breath on my neck made me shiver when he said, "Turned you on huh?"

I nodded and said, "It did. I..."

I couldn't finish my thoughts. I'd been so consumed with self pity the last few weeks, that I'd very nearly lost the most important people in my life.

Nick leaned forward and kissed me softly. His kisses got deeper and more insistant. I finally pulled back and whispered, "Make love to me guys."

They nodded and let my head lay back on the pillow. I smiled as I watched them planting kisses on my body. I loved these intimate moments in our relationship. They reached my nipples and sucked softly on them. It caused me to gasp a bit, they were still a bit tender. They stopped and Greg asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and said, "Just a bit tender."

Nick smiled and whispered, "They're darker too."

Greg smiled and nodded. Instead of sucking on them, he simply licked softly. This caused me to moan deeply. I watched as he kissed his way down my body. Leaving Nick at my breasts. When he reached my stomach, he kissed it softly and whispered, "Hello baby."

I couldn't speak. All I could do was watch as Nick smiled and drew his head up to kiss me. Then he whispered, "This baby is going to be one of the most loved babies ever."

I loved them more at that moment than ever before. Somehow, I knew that everything was going to be alright. In spite of this baby not being planned, I somehow knew that he or she was going to be cherished. I kissed Nick deeply.

Greg smiled and continued his journey. I felt him push my legs apart and heard him whisper, "I've missed this. Missed your smell." I felt his tongue flick over my clit gently, "Missed your taste."

He spread me open and his tongue worked it's magic on my clit. He licked it softly at first, then he captured it between his lips and sucked softly. I lifed my ass off the bed, threw my head back and moaned loudly, "Ohhhhhhhhh!!!"

Nick whispered in my ear, "And I missed the sounds you make when we make love to you."

I was speechless. Nick's hands traveled south towards my stomach and rested there. He looked into my eyes and kissed me deeply. I felt Greg's tongue slide into me. His finger massaged my clit and I swore that I saw stars. It was something we'd done a thousand and one times before, but somehow, it felt more romantic tonight.

Suddenly, I wanted him inside me. I looked down at Greg, ran my hand over his face and whispered, "Make love to me Greg. Please?"

Greg simply nodded and kissed his way back up my stomach. I smiled when he and Nick met in the middle and kissed each other deeply. Nick pulled away from him and said, "You taste heavenly Cath."

I blushed a bit and smiled. Unable to think of anything to say in response. I felt Greg enter me and I moaned. I noticed that he was making love to me gently.I looked at him and whispered, "Faster."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt the baby."

I reached up and ran my finger over his cheek. He leaned over and kissed me softly. I could tell that he was genuinely concerned about this. I pulled him closer and flipped him over. He looked surprised and kissed me deeply. I whispered, "The baby will be just fine Greg. Trust me."

I looked over and Nick and felt guilty that I wasn't paying more attention to him. I smiled and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Nick got a look of confusion on his face and said, "For what?"

I moved slowly up and down on Greg's cock. Excitement building with each stroke. I closed my eyes as the passion threatened to overtake me. I wanted this to last all night. Finally, I was able to whisper, "For ignoring you. I got so..."

Nick silenced me with a kiss and then whispered, "I don't feel neglected Cath. I love watching you and Greg."

"You do? You don't wish it was you?"

He laughed and said, "Of course I do, but I know that you've got enough for both of us."

I kissed him and whispered, "Get behind me. Watch while I fuck him."

Nick smiled and did as I asked. I heard him moan softly and whisper, "Ohhhhhhh...Beautiful."

I felt his hands cupping my ass and smiled as I moved a bit faster and took Greg deeper inside me. Nick's hands seemed to guide me. They followed my every move and with every touch I felt a rush of love fill my heart. I knew that there was no jealousy and no room for second guessing the choices that I was making.

I felt him move to between my legs. Then I felt something that nearly drove me over the edge. Nick crawled down between my legs and was slowly licking the inside of my thighs. I lost my rhythm for a moment and had to stop to regain my thoughts. Then, I nearly came when I felt his tongue on the outside of me. He tongue touched me first and then flitted over Greg's cock. I looked down at him and he had his eyes closed. I could tell that he was close to losing control. Finally, I was able to resume my pace. Nick had settled himself in between Greg's legs and was busy sucking his balls and rubbing my ass. Every once in awhile, his fingers would slip into the moist folds that held Greg hostage. I built up speed and finally, he whispered, "I'm sooooooo close Catherine.."

I smiled as I looked down at him and whispered, "Cum for me baby." Then I moved up and down harder and faster. My own orgasm building with each stroke.

Finally, his eyes closed and he threw his head back and grunted, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Yesssssssss!!"

I threw my head back and came with a rush, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

I fell on top of him and kissed his neck and chest. I whispered, "I love you Greg."

"Love you too Catherine."

Nick came and joined us. I turned, kissed him and whispered, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Nowhere. I just decided to give it a try."

I laughed and said, "You can do that any time."

I kissed him deeply before falling into a deep contented sleep.....


	11. Three's A Crowd?

**_~A/N~ Not too sure how happy I am with this latest chapter. I'm starting to wish that I had a beta reader to help out, but oh well, such is life. Since i have no beat reader, all mistakes are mine. As always, reviews are love and much appreciated. Thanks for all the kind words and for sticking with me on this crazy and wonderful journey of Greg/Cath/Nick's love story...._**

I woke early the next morning and was once again overwhelmed by the nausea that threatened to bubble to the surface. I nudged Nick and his eyes opened and he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I need crackers."

He nodded and got out of bed and walked to get them. I smiled as he asked, "How long does this last?"

"I was sick the whole time with Lindsay. Although it was never quite this bad."

He nodded and was soon back with the crackers. He also had a glass of water in his other hand. I smiled and said, "How did you know?"

"Didn't. I just guessed."

I looked up at him and felt my heart swell again with love.

Greg smiled and asked, "What time is your appointment today?"

I looked over at the clock and said, "It's at ten. We'd better get ready."

They smiled at me and were soon up and ready to go. I turned to walk out of the room and was overcome with a wave of nausea. I ran to the bathroom and soon emptied the contents of my stomach. I stayed there for a few minutes, until the feelings finally passed. Nick came looking for me and noticed my pale face. He whispered, "Sick again?"

I nodded and said, "I can't keep anything down. I know that it was bad with Lindsay, but this is so much worse. I hope everything's okay."

"I'm sure everything's fine."

I walked into the kitchen and said, "I'm hungry."

"Want some more crackers?"

I shook my head and whispered, "I want eggs. With cheese."

Nick laughed and said, "Okay...."

I looked at him and said, "Would you mind making them for me? I have the go to the bathroom."

Nick laughed and Greg asked, "Sick again?"

I shook my head and said, "Gotta go. You know..."

They both laughed and I heard Nick open the fridge and start cracking them in a bowl. I came out and the eggs were ready. I searched the kitchen for the salt shaker and applied more salt that ever before. They both looked at me and I asked, "What?"

Greg laughed and shook his head, "Nothing."

Nick smiled, "What's with the salt?"

"I don't know. I just have a craving for it. And water. Ice cold. With lots of ice."

Greg stood up and filled a glass with ice and water and brought it to the table. I smiled at him and said, "Thank you. Love you."

Nick pretended to be hurt and said, "Hey! I made the eggs!!"

I laughed and said, "Thank you dear!"

He laughed, "Alright you...."

I ate the eggs quickly and drank the water down. I looked at them and said, "We need to stop and get some food at the store. I suddenly have a huge craving for spinach and mik."

Greg gave me a weird look, "Spinach? You hate spinach!"

I laughed, "I know, but I suddenly want some. Raw. Not cooked. Oh and some beets and brussel sprouts."

Nick laughed, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Cath?"

"I have no idea, but I'm suddenly very hungry. Oh and ice cream. Vanilla and chocolate and marshmallow fluff."

We walked out of the house and into the car and arrived at the doctors office with a few minutes to spare. Nick and Greg looked extremely uncomfortable in the waiting room. I looked at them and said, "Relax. There's nothing to be nervous about."

They gave me a look that seemed to say, "Yeah right."

I laughed and shook my head. Soon, my name was called and both men stood up. The nurse looked confused. I simply smiled and said, "They're the father."

She simply smiled and waited for them to follow me. The first stop was the weigh in. I hated this. Even at my regular doctors office. It seemed to be the ultimate humiliation. The nurse smiled and said, "You seem to be eating better. You've gained six pounds."

"What? I haven't been able to eat hardly anything and when I do eat, I get sick almost immediately."

She furrowed her brow and asked, "Really?"

"I swear. I've made friends with every toilet at work and home."

She simply nodded and walked us to a waiting room. She took my blood pressure, temperature and my pulse. All were normal. Then she told me, "Get undressed and the doctor will be in soon."

I nodded and started undressing. Nick and Greg walked forward and Nick said, "We have time for a quickie."

I shook my head and said, "Behave or I will make you wait in the other room."

They smiled and Greg said, "You wouldn't?"

"Oh, but I would. Listen guys, I don't feel like having sex right now. Especially here."

Before they could say anything else, the door to the exam room opened. The doctor walked in and smiled, "Hello Ms. Willows. How are you feeling today?"

"Tired and still a bit sick to my stomach."

The doctor looked over my chart and said, "I see you've gained six pounds. How's your appetite been?"

"Terrible. At least until today. That's why I don't understand the weight gain."

He smiled and said, "Let's take a look at your baby. Shall we?"

I smiled at him and nodded. I laid down on the table and Nick and Greg sat on either side of me. Soon, the doctor spread a gel on my stomach and I gasped, "It's cold."

He laughed and started up the ultrasound , a picture of the baby was visable on the screen. He took some pictures and then whispered, "Oh...."

I looked over at him and asked, "Is something wrong doctor?"

The doctor shook his head, but said nothing. After a few more minutes, he smiled and said, "Okay, now if you'll get dressed I'd like to meet you in my office. There are a few things we need to talk about."

I nodded numbly and stood up and got dressed. A mixture of fear and dread crept into my thoughts. Nick and Greg walked on either side of me holding my hand. I gave what was surely a fake smile and said, "Everything will be okay."

They simply nodded and said nothing. Soon, we were in the doctor's office waiting for him to arrive. He carried my file and a few pictures from the ultrasound. He sat down and spread the pictures out on the table. I smiled and touched each one of them. Seeing the first pictures of the baby made this pregnancy all the more real to me. I put my hand to my lips to stifle a sob and thought, "I can't believe I thought that I didn't want this baby."

That was when the doctor spoke and said, "Well, as you can see, your babies are growing normally. This would explain why you're gaining weight even though you're still having such terrible morning sickness."

I caught the first part of the sentence and that's all I heard. I looked at him and whispered, "Babies?"

He nodded and said, "You're having triplets."

That was when the world started spinning and I would've fainted had it not been for Nick and Greg sitting on each side of me. Finally, I found my voice and whispered, "Triplets?"

The doctor smiled and said, "Yes, the rate of multiple births is higher among women in their forties. This pregnancy wasn't planned. Correct?"

I could only shake my head and say, "No."

He smiled and said, "Well, although this is a rare occurance, it's by no means unheard of. Do you have a history of twins in your family?"

I shook my head and said, "Both of my parents were only children. I have a sister, but we aren't twins."

That was when Greg spoke up, "I do. My father and mother are both twins."

My doctor smiled and said, "So you're the father?"

I smiled at Greg and then at Nick and said, "They both are."

He nodded and said, "Well, from the ultrasound, it appears that the babies are all fraternal. Which means they don't share a placenta. It also explains the unusual nausea."

Nick asked, "How so?"

Smiling the doctor said, "Well, with every pregnancy there is an increase in the amount of hormones in the mother's system. With triplets, you have three time the hormones, so three times the nausea and vomiting."

I sighed and said, "Will it get better?"

He laughed and said, "It should. You're nine weeks along now. I'd say that you have another three weeks of this. Give or take. Once the second trimester starts the nausea should be all but gone."

I breathed a sigh of relief and said, "That's one thing to look forward too."

He nodded and said, "Now, I understand that you work as a CSI. So you're on your feet a lot."

I nodded and said, "Yes."

"Well, you will need to stop working by week twenty. Trust me, you'll be more than ready to. I also want you to stay off your feet as much as possible."

"That early?"

He nodded and said, "You're at a risk for premature delivery. There is considerably less space with triplets than with a single or twins. Also, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to refer you to another doctor."

"What?!! You've been my doctor for twenty years!!"

He smiled and said softly, "I understand that. However, I don't specialize in multiple births. Twins yes, but I'd feel more comfortable with refering you to a doctor that deals with high risk pregnancies. Between your age and having triplets, it's best for everyone involved."

I wasn't happy with this news. He's delivered Lindsay and been there for most of my adult life. I sighed and said, "Okay."

He smiled and said, "It's okay Catherine. You'll like doctor Keller. She's very well qualified."

"If you say so."

He laughed and said, "It's not a death sentence Catherine."

I laughed and said, "If you say so."

He looked at Greg and Nick, "Does she always do this?"

Nick laughed and said, "Mostly."

I laughed and smacked him playfully. Greg laughed and said, "Well you do."

"Didn't your mom ever tell you it's not nice to gang up on a woman?"

They shrugged and the doctor laughed. He handed me a business card and I read it out loud, "Doctor Anita Keller. Interesting."

The visit was finally over and I stood up to leave. We left with a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and a promise to call the new doctor. I smiled and said, "I'll call her today. Promise."

He nodded and said, "You'll be fine Catherine."

I simply walked out of the office. Feeling a lot less confident than before the visit. Wondering how on earth I was going to deal with the latest development....


	12. Telling Lindsay

**_~A/N~ Sorry for the delay. Life has been weird here lately. Thanks for sticking with me and taking the time to read. I'd like to thank Nonnie88 for beta reading this chapter for me. _**

Nick and Greg were strangely quiet on the drive home. I couldn't bring myself to speak. I stared out the window and tried to hold back the emotions. I sighed and then took Nick's hand. He gave it a squeeze and whispered, "You okay?"

I shrugged and whispered, "I'm shocked. Of all the things he could've told me, this was the last thing I would've dreamed of."

"It's definitely a shock. Are you regretting any of this?"

I shook my head and whispered, "No. I'm scared, but honestly, I'm happy to be going through this with you and Greg."

Greg reached over the seat and squeezed my shoulder. I smiled at him and he said, "We're going to be here with you all the way."

Nick nodded and smiled at me, "We love you."

I took a deep breath and nodded. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I remember something important. I whispered softly, "I don't know how I'm going to tell Lindsay."

"She knows you're pregnant right?"

I bit my lower lip and shook my head. I didn't know how to tell her. So, like a good chicken, I said nothing. I looked at Nick and whispered, "Not exactly."

"You haven't told her?"

"How was I supposed to tell her? I'm always preaching about using protection and then this happens."

Greg smiled and whispered, "You're going to have to tell her. You can't hide it for much longer."

I closed my eyes tightly and whispered, "I know. You don't have to remind me."

Nick looked at me and whispered, "Are you okay Cath? You sound sad."

I turned and stared out the window again and said, "I'm not sad. Worried, but not sad."

Nick and Greg said nothing. There was very little that they could say.. So, we drove in relative silence. When we got home, I walked into the house and was suddenly overcome with hunger. I looked at Nick and said, "I'm hungry."

He smiled at me and said, "More eggs?"

I shook my head and said, "I'd like some spinach and beets. Milk and ice cream too."

Nick laughed and said, "I guess a trip to the grocery store is in order then."

I smiled and said, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I just want you to rest. Oh, and call that doctor."

I nodded and said, "Of course.I'll do it right now. Greg, can you get the phone for me. I might as well get this over with."

Greg laughed and said, "I'm going to go with Nick. I want to pick up a few things."

I smiled and watched as they walked out the door. I closed my eyes and listened to the phone ring. The receptionist picked up. I made a appointment and hung up the phone. I closed my eyes again and drift off to sleep. It was a few minutes later that the phone rang. I answered on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Hi mom! Guess what?"

I smiled and asked, "Hey Linds! What's up?"

Lindsay sounded so excited. Almost like she was ready to bounce through the phone. Finally she blurted out, "I'm coming home for spring break!"

Any other time I would've been excited, however, finding out about the triplets dampened my enthusiasm, "Oh..."

This didn't go unnoticed by Lindsay and she said, "You're mad."

I had to swallow hard and say, "I'm not mad. I just don't know why you'd want to come here for spring break. I mean you could always go to Florida or Hawaii."

Lindsay sighed and said, "Did you forget that I'm going to college in Florida mom?"

Drat. I had forgotten that in my rush to come up with alternate plans for her spring break. So, instead of trying to talk her out of coming home, I decided to tell her the truth. I took a deep breath and whispered, "There's something I need to tell you Linds."

Lindsay gasped and said, "You're dying!"

In spite of her serious tone, I had to laugh, "I'm not dying. I feel like it, but no, I'm not dying.."

"Then what's wrong mom?"

"Well, you know that I've been dating Greg and Nick. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this Linds."

"Just spit it out mom."

"I'm pregnant."

Lindsay was quiet. I thought that we'd been disconnected and said, "You there?"

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Are you upset?"

"Not upset, just wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"What it's going to be like to have a brother or sister."

I laughed and said, "Well, it could be one or two of each."

"You're having twins?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, not exactly?"

"I'm not having twins."

"Well, what are you having?"

"Triplets."

"Three? You're having three babies?"

"Yeah."

There was complete silence on the other end of the line. I was sure that she'd hung up the phone. I whispered, "You there?"

"Yeah. I just can't believe it. What happened to using protection?"

"We never thought about it. Honestly, I didn't know that I could get pregnant at my age."

"Mom, you're the one that told me it doesn't matter how old you are."

"I know Linds. I know."

"So, are you going to have them?"

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"Cool. Whose the dad?"

"I'm not sure. It could be one or both of them. We haven't really had time to discuss it. I just found out about them today."

"So, that's why you don't want me to come visit?"

"It's not that Linds."

"Then what mom? You were sure trying to talk me out of coming. You're replacing me with them."

"Linds, it's not that. I was afraid to tell you. Afraid what you'd think."

"Really?"

"Really. I was afraid that you'd hate me."

"I couldn't hate you mom. So, can I come home for spring break?"

I smiled and said, "Of course honey. I know that Nick and Greg will be glad to see you."

"Are you getting married?"

I sighed and said, "It's complicated Linds. They gave me rings and asked me to, but I think that an actual marriage is out of the question. It's not exactly normal.."

Lindsay laughed at me and said, "Nothing about your life is normal, mom. I think you guys make a great ummmmm, couple, triple."

I heard her laugh and knew that everything was going to be okay. She was a great kid. She always had been one. I'd underestimated her. I smiled and said, "I can't wait to see you. I'll take you out to dinner."

"I'm looking forward to it mom. Love you."

"Love you too, Linds."

I smiled and hung up the phone. I closed my eyes and smiled when I heard Nick and Greg walk inside the house. They were discussing something and I sat up and said, "What's up guys?"

Nick smiled at me and said, "Well, we were just talking about something."

"Okay...."

"Well, with three babies coming, I think we should look into getting a bigger house. I mean, this house is great, but..."

I smiled and said, "It's going to get pretty small in a few years."

Greg smiled and said, "Exactly. I was thinking, that I could sell my house and you two could sell this one and then we could put the proceeds towards a new house."

I smiled and said, "Or, I could take some of the money that Sam left me and I could buy a new house. Then we could rent out this one and your's Greg."

Greg and Nick looked at me and Nick said, "You're sure you want to do that?"

I nodded and said, "Exactly. I've wanted to move for awhile. I just think that now is the time."

"Well, we need at least 5 bedrooms."

"And if the babies are girls, we'll need at least that many bedrooms." This came from Nick.

I laughed and said, "You're probably right."

I looked at them smiled and said, "I have an appointment at the new doctors, tomorrow at three."

Nick smiled and said, "I'm glad. We thought you'd wait awhile."

I shook my head and said, "I want to give these babies a good chance."

Greg looked at her and said, "You're worried."

"A little. I'm not thirty anymore. A lot can go wrong."

I sighed and looked away from them. I couldn't keep the tears from falling from my eyes. I'd finally admitted the truth. Not only to them, but to myself. I knew that there was a lot that can go wrong. I sighed and stood up. Intent on walking into the bedroom to be by myself. However, I forgot that I shared the house with two other people. They weren't about to let me sulk. So, I sat on the bed and Nick sat on one side and Greg on the other.

Greg took one of my hands and whispered, "I love you Catherine."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and whispered, "I know. I'm just so scared."

Nick smiled and said, "It's understandable. It's not everyday that you find out you're having triplets."

I laughed and said, "Thank goodness."

I felt Nick's weight leave the bed and turned to look at him. He knelt on the ground in front of me. I looked at him and whispered, "What are you...."

He shook his head and whispered, "No talking Cath."

I closed my eyes and felt Greg planting little kisses on my head. Then, I felt Nick's hand on my jeans. Unbuttoning them. I felt him slipping them off. I knew that I should stop him, but I didn't want to. Didn't want to think about anything, but making love to the men that I loved.

I felt Greg taking off my blouse. I let him push me back onto the bed. Greg laid down beside me. Nick had finally removed my jeans and panties. I moaned as I felt his hand working it's magic on my clit. All the stress of the day was all but forgotten. At least for the moment.

I felt Greg's lips surrounding my nipples. Gently tugging and sucking on them. I moaned softly and ran my hands through his hair. I looked down at Nick and ran a hand through his hair. I knew that I loved them both. No one would ever understand our relationship. I barely understood it, but somehow that didn't matter. All we needed was each other.

I looked at Nick again and whispered, "Fuck me."

Nick nodded wordlessly and pulled me to the edge of the bed. He ran the tip of his cock on my clit. I gasped and said, "Ohhhhhh."

I heard Nick whisper, "I'm going to be gentle Cath."

I nodded and felt him enter me. I could feel the love in the gentleness. I looked into his eyes and saw the love there. He smiled down at me and knew that he saw the love in my eyes. He moved softly in and out of me. I cried softly while he made love to me. Not because I was sad, but because I'd never been happier in my life. I had two men that love me. Most women never find one.

I threw one of my legs over his shoulder. I knew that he was able to go even deeper. I finally whispered, "Harder Nicky."

He looked at me and managed to choke out, "You're sure?"

I nodded and whispered, "Yes."

Then I looked at Greg and whispered, "Your cock. I want to suck you."

Greg moved quickly to kneel beside me. I reached out greedily and took him in my mouth. I heard him moan as I sucked him. I heard Nick's sharp intake of breath. I knew that he was close to cumming. So was I. I sucked Greg harder and soon, I heard Nick whisper, "I'm gonna cum..."

I moaned loudly. I looked up at Greg and noticed that he'd closed his eyes. Then, as Nick came, so did I and then, I felt Greg tense up and soon afterwards, I tasted his cum in my mouth. I smiled as Greg collapsed beside me and held me tight. Nick sooned joined us and we fell into a deep sleep.....


	13. Month Seven & Counting

**_~A/N~ This is a bit of a short chapter. I want to set up the foundation for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and as always, reviews are much appreciated...._**

I was definitely not happy. I was sitting up in bed and looking straight ahead. Staring at some inane sitcom. One that I knew I was sure to forget tomorrow. I was now, five months pregnant and had been on bed rest for nearly a month. Doctors orders. They had performed an amniocentesis a few weeks ago and they found out that the babies were perfectly normal. They suffered from no birth defects and even though we could've found out the sex, I'd been insistant about not knowing. Much to Greg and Nick's chagrin.

Lindsay was arriving at the airport tonight. I'd wanted to be there to pick her up, but Nick and Greg had insisted that I stay in bed. I knew that she wasn't going to win that argument, so I just stayed in bed and sulked.

I heard them, before I saw them. I heard Lindsay running into the bedroom. She stopped short and said, "Wow mom! You're huge!!"

I laughed and said, "Thank Linds."

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I was just shocked. Nick and Greg tried to warn me, but they didn't do you justice."

I smiled, "It's okay Linds. I imagine I'm pretty shocking to look at."

Lindsay was biting her bottom lip. I knew that she wanted to ask me something. I smiled and asked, "What?"

"This is going to sound weird, but..."

"What Linds?"

"Well, have you felt them move?"

"All the time."

I reached out for her hand and placed it on my stomach. I watched as her eyes grew huge and she whispered, "Wow... That's awesome."

I laughed and said, "Where's Greg and Nick?"

"Downstairs cooking dinner."

I smiled and said, "Chicken right?"

"That's what they said."

"Oh good. I've been wanting chicken."

"Are you going to eat with us?"

I nodded and said, "Yes."

"Good."

"How's school?"

"School's great! I love my kids are great!"

"I'm glad."

We talked for a few more minutes and then we heard Greg call, "Dinnertime!"

I smiled and said, "Finally!!"

Lindsay laughed and helped me out of bed. I waddled to the table and sat down. We had just started eating when Lindsay asked, "So, am I getting brothers or sisters?"

Nick pouted and said, "She wouldn't let us find out."

Greg laughed and said, "Yeah. Something about wanting to be surprised."

Lindsay looked at her and said, "What?!! How could you not want to know?!!"

"I like surprises."

"Since when? When I was growing up you always made us open presents on Christmas Eve because you couldn't wait until Christmas morning!"

Nick and Greg laughed. I shot them a look and said, "This is different. If I have to carry these babies for nine months, I want some kind of surprise from it."

Greg laughed and said, "Well, technically you're not going to be pregnant for nine months."

I shot him a dirty look and said, "What? How do you know how long I'm going to be pregnant for? Are you some kind of fortune teller?"

Greg shook his head and said, "No, but I've been reading the books you got us. It says that most triplet pregnancies only last until thirty-three weeks. It's a little over eight months."

I just rolled my eyes and said, "Thank you doctor."

Lindsay giggled and Greg blushed. Nick was wise and remained quiet. Greg finally said, "I'm just saying."

"You're just saying?!! What are you saying Greg?!! That you can't wait for me to get these babies out? That I'm fat and ugly and..."

Nick looked at me and said sharply, "Cath!! Stop it!"

I turned to him and said, "What? Are you going to tell me the same thing?! I can't believe you two! I thought you loved me!"

I stood up and threw my napkin on the table and stood up. I rushed back to the bedroom, leaving Nick, Greg and Lindsay sitting at the table in stunned silence.

I was laying in the bed, facing away from the door. I felt someone sit on the bed and heard Nick whisper, "Are you okay?"

I sighed and said, "I just made a fool of myself in front of you, Greg and Lindsay. I've never been better. I don't understand what's going on."

Nick massaged my back softly. It felt terriffic. I listened as he said, "It's the pregnancy. Doctor Thames said this would happen. Remember?"

I nodded wordlessly and snuggled closer to him. Relishing the feeling of his hands running up and down my back. I must've drifted off to sleep, because the next thing I remember is waking up sandwiched between Nick and Greg. I smiled as I listened to them snoring softly. I laughed and climbed out of bed. A trip to the bathroom was definitely in order. I laughed when Nick appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. I smiled and said, "Hello."

"Hey. You okay?"

I nodded and said, "I'm fine. The babies are just punching my bladder and I had to go."

Nick laughed and said, "You hungry?"

"Always. I can't seem to get enough to eat."

"Well, you are having three babies. How about I make you something to eat?"

"I'd love you forever."

Nick laughed at me, "Well, how can I refuse you?"

"You can't!"

We walked into the kitchen and I sat down at the table. I smiled as watched him cook. He was a natural in the kitchen. Soon, we were joined by Lindsay and Greg.

The time passed quickly and soon, I was nearly seven months pregnant. I had a doctor's appointment scheduled for today. Actually, I'd been going to the doctor every two weeks. The doctor had also been giving me steriod shots. To help with the babies lung development. Just in case they were born early.

Every day that went by, I seemed to grow bigger and bigger. I couldn't get comfortable and the heartburn was terrible. I'd become afraid to eat, because the hearburn only got worse.

Finally, I'd taken to sleeping in a half sitting, half lying down seemed to provide some measure of comfort. I was set to have a series of tests done that day. The first one was a test fro group b strep. The other on was to make sure that I wasn't developing gestational diabetes.

The doctor had become just as important to me as my last one. She made sure that I undestood everything that was going on. She had me laughing as she told me the story of her own triples birth. They'd each weight a little over six pounds. I'd looked at her and said, "You're kidding?"

"Nope. They are the biggest set of triplets I've ever known of, so I wouldn't worry about it Catherine."

Then she asked something that I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to. She looked at me and said, "Aren't you the least bit curious about which one of the men is the father?"

I shook my head and said, "As far as I'm concerned, they are both the dads. Although, I'm sure that once they are born, we will know more."

She nodded and said, "Yeah. Especially since Greg is blonde and Nick has brown hair."

I laughed and said, "That too."

She took my hand and said, "Don't forget, you could go into labor any day now. Don't hesitate to call me if anything unusual happens."

I nodded and left the office. The test for diabetes had detected an abnormally high sugar content. So, she'd put me on a lower sugar diet. I smiled and closed my eyes on the way home.

Grissom and Sara were at the house playing cards with me the night that I went into labor. Greg and Nick hadn't wanted to leave me alone, but they did have to go to work. So, they'd taken to enlisting the help of our friends. However, that night, nothing was going to turn out the way anyone quite expected. By the end of the night, two lives would hang in the balance. The lives of the men that meant everything to me.....


	14. Tragedy Strikes

**_~A/N~ Here's the next chapter. Thanks again for all the awesome reviews! You guys are the best and give me a bit more inspiration to continue. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. As always, reviews are love!_**

I threw the cards down and said, "I don't want to play cards anymore."

Gil looked at me and asked, "You want to play another game?"

I shook my head and said, "I'm tired of playing cards, game or anything else. I just want to be alone."

Sara laughed and shook her head, "Sorry, I promised Nick and Greg that we'd keep you company while they're at work. Greg seems to think that you'll be going into labor any second."

I looked at her and said, "He's thought that since the day we found out the we were having triplets. Honestly, I love them, but this is a little bit much. I don't need a babysitter."

Gil looked at me and said, "We're not babysitting you Catherine. We are simply having a night of fun with our friend who's waiting for her babies to be born."

"You're babysitting me! I'll be glad when these babies come. I look like a house."

I walked into the bedroom and tried to lay down on the bed. I'd just managed to get into a comfortable position, when the phone rang. I groaned and called out, "Can one of you get that for me?!"

I heard Sara chuckle and the ringing of the phone stopped. It was then that I heard the doorbell ring. I groaned, "I'm dead."

I heard Gil talking to someone at the door and then a few moments later, the two of them appeared in the doorway. Neither spoke, but it was obvious that something was wrong. I looked at them and asked, "What?"

"Brass is here. We need to go to the hospital."

"Why? What happened?"

Sara swallowed hard and said, "Nick and Greg were working a crime scene. There was a shooting and they were in the crossfire. Nick was shot in the chest. Greg was hit in the shoulder. They're in the ICU."

I could barely manage to say, "No..."

I felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. I was gasping for breath and heard Sara ask, "Are you okay Catherine?"

I didn't speak. I couldn't. I knew that if I spoke, my voice would give me away. I couldn't show any weakness. I needed to be strong for them. I swallowed hard and said, "Let's go."

As I stood up, I felt the a familiar twinge of labor pains, but ignored it. I needed to get to the men that I loved.

Every mile seemed to take forever. When we got to the hospital, I was out of the car as fast as I could. Considering how big I was, it wasn't an easy task. I walked up to the doors and searched for a nurse. I saw Brass and Ecklie standing in the waiting room. Brass looked at me and asked, "Are you okay Catherine?"

I nodded and said, "What happened Jim?"

"The scene had been cleared and they were processing the evidence. Well, from what we can gather, a member of another gang came on the scene and decided to score some extra points by shooting them. We are atill talking to them."

I simply nodded and then asked, "Can I see them?"

"They are still in surgery."

I nodded and kept walking to the waiting room. I turned to sit and felt another pain. Sara noticed me wince and said, "Are you okay Catherine?"

I nodded and said, "I'm fine. Just a little twinge."

"Are you sure? Do you need the doctors to check you out?"

I shook my head and said, "It's okay Sara. I'm fine."

"If you're sure?"

"I am. Not stop worrying about me."

Sara looked unconvinced, but turned to say something to Gil. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. Trying to stay positive, but finding it hard to do.

I'm not sure if it was hours or minutes later when the doctor came into the waiting room. He looked at us and said, "Mister Sanders is out of surgery. He's doing remarkably well considering what he's been through. He's awake and askine to see you."

I breathed a sigh of relief and said, "What about Nicky?"

I noticed a look of compassion come over his face as he said, "He's in ctitical condition. He lost a lot of blood. The next twenty four hours are critical."

"Will he make it?"

The doctor nodded and said, "If there are no complications, he should be just fine, but the next twenty four hours are the most important."

I nodded and said, "Can I see them?"

The doctor eyed me and asked, "Are you family?"

I nodded and said, "Yes."

I didn't want to try and explain our unconventional family to him. It had been hard enough explaining it to our friends. Let alone a total stranger. Instead of questioning it, he nodded and led me through the doors. I knew that Sara had gotten up and was following us. I didn't say anything, I simply let myself be led to the room.

When I saw Greg laying in the bed, he was awake and when he saw me he croaked out, "Catherine. Are you okay?"

I nodded with tears in my eyes. It was so like him to be more concerned about me than himself. I managed to whisper, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot. I feel like shit."

I laughed and said, "Well, you don't look so bad. For having been shot I mean."

Greg laughed and said, "How's Nick?"

"He's worse off than you are."

Greg closed his eyes and said, "I don't really remember what happened. Iwas collecting evidence and then suddenly, we were being rushed here."

I nodded and said, "It's okay Greg. Just rest now."

I leaned down and kissed him softly. He smiled and reached out and placed his hand on my stomach and said, "How are you doing?"

I shrugged and said, "Little pains every now and then."

His voice took on a tone of warning, "Catherine if you've been having pains it could be actual labor, and...."

I laughed and said, "It's not Greg. You forget, I've been through this once before."

He smiled and said, "Right. Just promise me you'll let the doctors know if you go into labor."

I nodded and said, "Promise. I'm going to go see Nicky now. I'll be back soon."

He nodded and closed his eyes and drifted off to doctor led me into Nick's room. If I'd been shocked at Greg's appearance, nothing could have prepared me for the way Nicky looked. He was pale. Almost ghost like. I walked over to the bed and took his hand. I kept waiting for him to look at me. Nothing happened. I leaned over and whispered, "I love you Nicky. We need you to fight this and come back to us. You're an important part of our family."

It was then that an alarm started going off. The doctor looked at me and said, "We're losing him. We need you to leave."

I stared at him as he went to work on Nicky. I numbly left the room and stood out in the hall. It was then that I felt a terrible paid shooting through me. I grabbed my stomach and knew that I'd gone into labor. When my water broke, I knew it was certain. Luckily Sara was standing beside me and saw the look of terror in my eyes. She whispered, "What's wrong?"

"The babies are coming..."

"Now?"

I nodded and said, "I can't have the babies now. Not when Nick and Greg are in the hospital. Who's going to be there with me? I can't do this on my own!"

Sara looked at me and said, "I don't think you have much choice Catherine. I know that I'm a poor substitute for Greg and Nicky, but I'm here for you."

I looked into her eyes and saw something new. Something, that had probably been there all along. I saw the willingness of a friend. That's what I saw. Friendship. I'd been so determined to hate her, but now all I could do was say, "I want Nicky and Greg. They should be there when the babies are born."

She nodded in silent understanding and said, "I know Catherine, but you have to do this. With or without them, the babies are coming."

I nodded and the reality of what I was facing set in. We'd been waiting for this day for months and now, Nicky and Greg were going to miss it. It seemed utterly unfair to both of them.

Unfair or not, I knew that the time had come when I felt another strong labor pain hit. I moaned and said, "Ohhhhhhhhhh....."

Sara looked at Gil and said, "We need to call her doctor."

Grissom looked all too willing to leave and make the call. A nurse arrived with a wheelchair and wheeled me to the elevator. The pains increasing with every second. I felt like I was being ripped into two. I'd thought that labor would be easier to handle the second time around. I now knew how mistaken i'd been. Nothing had prepared me for the pain that was seeping into ever pore of my body. Twisting me into knots from the inside out.

I looked at Sara when the last pain stopped and said, "I don't know if I can do this."

Sara looked at me and said, "You can. You have to do it."

I looked at her and tears of regret filled my eyes, "I wish I would've made them stay home tonight. Then this wouldn't have happened. If only..."

Sara looked at me and said, "You can't know that Catherine. You know that's part of our job. Regardless of how hard it is, we have a dangerous job."

I knew that she was right, but nothing could make me feel better. Our babies were going to be born and their fathers weren't going to be there to see it, "I don't even know if Nick's okay. I...."

"I'll have Gil check on him. Here he comes now. Did you call her doctor?"

He nodded and said, "She's on her way."

I was admitted into a room and they helped me into the bed. I was only there a few minutes when another pain hit. I looked at the nurse and said, "I don't think the doctors going to make it."

She patted my hand and said, "You're doing fine. Let's get you hooked up to this monitor."

I nodded and closed my eyes. Praying that the babies would be fine. That Nick and Greg would be fine. Most of all, I just wanted them to live to see their babies born. I wanted everything back to normal. I wanted them to be here instead of Sara. I knew that wishing wouldn't make it happen. I closed my eyes as another labor pain racked my body. I grabbed onto Sara's hand and cried out, "Ohhhhhhhhh!!"

Sara looked at Grissom and said, "Where's her doctor?!"

He shrugged and said, "Let me check the hallway."

He walked out of the room and I laughed, "He looks ready to pass out."

Sara laughed and said, "He does."

Before she could say anything else, I saw my doctor pop her head into the smiled at me and asked, "How are you doing Catherine?"

I shook my head and said, "I can't do this. I want Greg and Nicky. I..."

Another massive pain hit me and I saw stars. I was in so much pain. When the contraction subsided, I looked at my doctor and said, "Is this normal?"

"You're on track. As far as the pain, it is normal. Unfortunately, the babies are turned the wrong way."

I looked at her and asked, "What does that mean?"

"I'm afraid we are going to have to do a C section."

I sighed and said, "I'd been afraid of that."

"I can assure you, this is perfectly normal. It's also much safer for you and the babies."

I nodded and looked at her and said, "How long?"

"Well, I'm going to make the arrangements now. I should be ready for you in an hour."

I nodded and watched as she walked out of the room. Then I gave Sara a look and said, "I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I need to know how Nicky is."

"Catherine, I think I should be here with you."

"Sara, I can't go into the delivery room without knowing."

I watched as she bit her bottom lip. She was clearly torn between staying here with me and going to check on Nicky. Finally, she nodded and said, "Okay, but I'm coming right back. I'm going to check on Greg too."

I nodded and said, "Thank you Sara."

Sara nodded and said, "I'll be back."

I nodded and closed my eyes. It was a few minutes later that I heard the door open again. I knew immediately who it was and said, "Greg. You should be in bed."

I heard him take a deep breath and he said, "They moved me out of the ICU. Sara came to see me and told me you were in labor. I needed to see you."

I nodded and held his hand. It was then that another pain hit me.I let go of his hand and screamed, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

It finally subsided and I was able to open my eyes and noticed that Greg was sitting down. He looked pale and scared. I smiled at him and said, "Are you okay?"

He nodded and said, "I just hate seeing you in pain."

I laughed and said, "Well, I can't very well have them without any pain. Wouldn't be labor then would it?"

He smiled and said, "How far apart are the contractions?"

"They were about five minutes apart. They seem to be getting further apart though."

Greg started to say something, but was interrupted when the doctor came in and said, "Mister Sanders, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be out of bed."

Greg threw his hands up and said, "I know. I'm leaving. I just needed to see her."

I smiled and said, "Get well Greg. I love you."

Greg smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him deeply. He pulled back and said, "I love you Catherine and our babies."

I nodded and watched as he left the room. Sara came in a few minutes later and said, "Nicky's fine. His doctor said that they have him stabalized."

I nodded and closed my eyes. Somehow, I was able to drift off to sleep. Maybe the babies weren't quite ready to be born yet. I could only hope so. Every minute they stayed inside, was another minute closer to their fathers being able to see them be born.

I awoke with a strange feeling of peace filling my mind. I looked at my stomach and noticed that I was still pregnant. I looked over at Sara and said, "How long have I been asleep?"

Sara smiled and said, "About six hours."

"Really? I don't think I've slept that much in weeks."

Then, I noticed that I wasn't having any more pains. I looked at Sara, "My labor pains seemed to have stopped."

"Your doctor said that it was probably Braxton-Hicks pains. Not real contractions."

I sighed and said, "Well, that's one good thing."

"But she also said that they're monitoring the babies hearbeats. They want to make sure they aren't in distress."

I nodded and said, "Any word on Nicky?"

Sara nodded and said, "He seems to be making an incredible recovery."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Gil even went in to see him and he said that he looks better."

I closed my eyes and drifted back off to sleep. I couldn't seem to keep my eyes open. I didn't wake up for another three hours. I felt someone shaking me and I tried to ignore them. Finally, I opened my eyes and said, "What?!"

Sara laughed and said, "The doctor said that Nick's awake and he's refusing to let the doctor's touch him until he sees you."

I looked at her and said, "You're kidding?"

Shaking her head, "I wish I was. He's causing quite a stir. I'm afraid they're going to call security."

I laughed and saw my doctor coming through the door. She smiled and said, "I guess you've heard."

I nodded and said, "Can I go see him? Please?"

She smiled and said, "Well, the contractions seemed to have stopped and the babies heartbeats are incredibly strong, so I don't see any reason to not let you go see him. However, I am keeping you here. I want to deliver those babies soon."

I nodded and said, "Thank you!"

Sara laughed and said, "Your chariot awaits!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "You're kidding?"

"Nope! Doctors orders."

"You're enjoying this a little too much Sara."

"It's not everyday that I get to push you around!"

"Haha..."

"Enjoying the pampering, when the babies get her you're going to wish that you had me around all the time."

I laughed and said, "That's an idea. I could hire you as a nanny."

"I so don't think so Catherine"

"Can't blame a woman for trying."

"Funny Catherine."

"Seriously, I don't think I want to go back to work after they're born. I'd like to stay home with them."

Sara laughed and said, "I think that's a wonderful idea. Especially with three babies. It's got to be hard enough with one. I couldn't imagine having three."

I smiled and said, "When are you and Gil going to add a little addition to your family?"

"We;ve started trying. It's fun practicing."

I laughed and said, "Don't practice too much or you might end up like me."

I heard her gasp, "Don't even joke about that! I would like at least three, but not at once."

"Trust me, I didn't plan it this way. I would've been happy with one, but three, that's more than I would've ever imagined."

We finally arrived at the entrance to Nicky's door. I heard him causing a commotion inside. Sara opened the door and laughed, "We've arrived and brought the calvary!!"

I laughed and said, "Always causing trouble! Huh Nicky?"

I watched as he turned in the direction of my voice. I saw the mixture of relief and fear on his face. He whispered, "Are you okay Cath? Why are you in the wheelchair? Are you going to have the babies?"

I laughed and said, "Yes. Because they don't want me walking. And soon."

Nicky smiled as Sara pushed me closer to his bed. I wanted to stand up and kiss him so badly, but I knew that I needed to stay seated. So, I settled for taking his hand and kissing it. He held on tightly and smiled down at me, "I love you Catherine."

I laughed and said, "Love you too. You get better so that you can be there when these babies decide to make their appearance. You promised that you'd be there to help me and I'm holding you too that!"

Nick smiled and me as he laid his head back down on the pillow and whispered, "Don't have them too soon."

I nodded and said, "Every day counts."

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. I looked at Sara and said, "Let's go visit Greg. I don't want him to think I've forgotten him."

Sara laughed, "I think you're enjoying this way too much."

"I am, but humor me please?"

She nodded and said, "You're lucky I love you."

I laughed and said, "I guess I am. Forward now."

Sara shook her head and pushed me towards Greg's room. I knew that he was awake and heard him laughing. I saw him sitting on the bed and said, "Having fun without me?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Catherine!! You're okay?! How are the babies?"

"They are fine."

I smiled and held his hand. We sat in silence looking at each other for a few minutes. I yawned and said, "I need to go to lay down."

Greg nodded and said, "I'll come see you tomorrow."

I smiled as Sara wheeled me out of the room. We got back to my room and I settled into the bed. I yawned and closed my eyes. Quickly falling into a deep dreamless sleep....


	15. Let's Meet The Babies

**_~A/N~ Sorry for the delay. I was intending to have this story up before now, but it took a bit longer to write than I thought it would. Thanks for all the reviews. They are appreciated..._**

The nurses had, during the middle of the night, hooked the babies back up to the fetal monitor. I barely remembered it, but knew that they'd said something about wanting to keep an eye on the babies. Sara decided to stay the night. More as a favor to Greg and Nick than anything else. She'd told Grissom that she'd be back in the morning. He'd smiled and kissed her goodnight. I looked over at where she slept and smiled. She looked incredibly uncomfortable.

I laughed when I heard her say, "I'm never doing this again."

"I'm sorry. You could've left you know."

She laughed and said, "And have Nick and Greg kill me? I don't think so."

"We appreciate it you know. I couldn't imagine...."

I couldn't speak. I didn't want to imagine what it would be like to be here alone. I know that she said it was for Nick and Greg, but I knew that she was here for me too. Somehow, she knew how important it was that she was here with me.

Sara nodded and said, "I'm going to grab some coffee and something to eat. Do you want anything?"

I shook my head and said, "No. They're going to be bringing breakfast soon."

Sara nodded and turned to walk out of the room. Suddenly, I cried out in pain and Sara came back inside. She barely had time to say, "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm in labor again. I need the nurse."

Sara nodded and ran out into the hallway. The nurse that had been taking care of me came in and smiled, "I hear that you're in labor again. Did it just start?"

I nodded and said, "I felt a really sharp labor pain."

She smiled, "That could be the beginnings. Let me call your doctor."

I nodded and smiled at Sara. She knew what I needed and left the room.

I closed my eyes as I felt another labor pain hit. This one was much stronger and painful than the last one. I gripped onto the sheets and cried out in pain, "Ohhhhhhh!!!"

It felt like my body was being ripped apart. Another pain coursed through my body. This one was definitely worse that the one before. I felt my stomach and cried out loudly, "Ohhhhhhh!!"

It was probably only minutes later that I heard, "I'm here Catherine."

I whipped my head towards the voice and whispered, "Greg...."

He pulled a chair up and took my hand. I squeezed it harder than I should have when the next labor pain hit. He acted like a trooper though and didn't complain at all. Instead he whispered, "It's okay honey."

"I can't do this. It hurts too much."

He smiled and whispered, "I know honey. It will be over soon."

I closed my eyes as another pain hit me, "God!!"

That was when I heard, "It's okay Cath. You can do it."

I shook my head at Nick's words and said, "I can't. I can't do this. I'm too old and.... Shit!!"

Another pain and another string of curses later. I heard the door open and my doctor say, "So, I hear that you're in labor."

I snapped back, "You think?!"

She simply laughed and said, "Let's check out the babies positions."

I nodded as she felt my stomach. I always marveled at how she was able to tell which way the babies were facing simply by feel. She frowned and said, "We are going to have to do a cesarean section. The babies are facing the wrong way."

I whispered, "It's too early. I..."

"You're thirty four weeks pregnant Catherine. That's close to full term. We'll monitor the babies closely and make sure they get the best care available."

I nodded and said, "Okay..."

The doctor looked over at the nurse and said, "Let's get her prepped for surgery. I'm going to assemble the team."

"Right away."

I looked at her and asked, "The team?"

Nodding she said, "Each baby is going to have two nurses. It's something that we do in cases like this."

I took a deep breath and said, "Okay."

She patted my hand and said, "Everything's going to be okay Catherine."

"I know. I'm just scared."

"I understand. Let's get the guys ready."

I looked at her and said, "Ready?"

"They have to scrub and get gowns on. Especially if they are going to be in the delivery room for the birth."

Nodding I smiled and said, "Right."

Laughing she said, "I'll take them and be right back."

I closed my eyes and another labor pain hit. I swore that I was going to die. It seemed like an hour later when the nurse came back and said, "Ready to meet your babies?"

I smiled a shaky smile and said, "Yes."

She wheeled me to the delivery room and I saw Greg and Nick waiting for me. I laughed and said, "They look more nervous than me."

The nurse laughed and said, "I do believe that they are."

I smiled at them and whispered, "Love you."

Greg nodded and Nick whispered, "Love you too."

I looked at Greg and noticed that he had a nervous look on his face. I wanted to reach out and hold his hand, but they were strapped to the gurney. So, I looked at him and smiled, "Love you."

He simply nodded and watched as they prepped me for surgery. I closed my eyes and thought about a thousand other things. I heard the people in the delivery room talking, but couldn't seem to focus on the words. I was trying to think of anything except how nervous I felt. Then I felt a tremendous amount of pressure. I cried out, "Ouch!"

"It's okay Catherine. We have to stretch it a bit so that we can get the babies out. You're going to feel a lot of pressure."

I nodded and said, "Okay."

I looked over at Nick and Greg and saw that Greg had turned a bright shade of green. He looked down at me and smiled. Right before he fell down to the floor. I laughed and said, "The man looks at dead bodies for a living, but this freaks him out."

Nick laughed and said, "I think it's because it's you."

I looked at Nick and said, "Wake him up. I don't want him missing this."

"If he faints again..."

"Then you can wake him up again. Come on Nick."

Nick laughed and said, "Fine."

He bent down and shook Greg, who stirred a bit and looked up and said, "It wasn't a dream."

Nick nodded and said, "If I were you, I'd get up here, before she kills you."

Greg laughed, "I don't know what happened. I've never fainted before."

I just rolled my eyes and said, "Get up here before you miss it."

I heard him stand up and he came to stand beside me. He was noticibly shaky and said, "I just won't look."

I laughed and said, "You do that."

I felt more pressure and said, "Ugh! That hurts!"

I heard the doctor whisper, "I know it hurts Catherine. It will be over soon."

I nodded and said, "Okay."

I simply bit my bottom lip and moaned loudly. Finally, I heard the doctor say, "Okay Catherine. Here comes the first baby."

I held my breath and finally heard the baby cry. Then I heard the doctor say, "It's a boy!"

It was then that the tears came and I whispered, "A boy? Really?"

The doctor smiled and said, "Yep. He's beautiful! He has his dad's hair."

I laughed and said, "Which one?"

She laughed and said, "Well, he has dark brown hair."

I looked over and Nick and smiled. The look on his face was one of astonishment. He whispered, "A boy? We have a boy."

I nodded but didn't have time to say anything when I felt the pressure build again. I bit my lip and waited for the pain to stop. I finally heard the baby cry and heard her say, "We have another little boy!!"

"Really?"

When she replied, her voice sounded odd, "Um yeah."

"Is there something wrong with him?"

She laughed and said, "No, it's just he has his dad's hair."

I smiled and assuming that it was Nick's said, "Another boy Nick."

I heard, "No Catherine. This baby has blonde hair Catherine."

I know I sounded astonished when I said, "Really?"

"As hard as it is to believe, yes."

I laughed and said, "That's wonderful."

I looked at Greg and said, "Love you."

Greg smiled and said, "Love you,"

More pressure and then suddenly, the room went quiet. I asked, "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

My doctor whispered, "She's not breathing."

My heart stopped and I felt like someone had punched me in the chest. I whispered, "A girl? What's wrong with her?"

"We are working on her."

It was a few tense minutes later when we finally heard the sound of weak crying fill the room. I took a deep breath and said, "Thank goodness. Is she okay?"

"We're going to take her to the NICU. To keep and extra eye on her."

Before taking them, the nurses brought them one by one to see me. I couldn't believe that they were here. I wanted to reach out and touch them, but my hands were still restrained. So, I simply whispered, "They are beautiful."

Nick and Greg both nodded and Nick whispered, "They are. Thank you Catherine. For everything you've give us."

Greg nodded and kissed me softly, "I love you."

I closed my eyes and soon, they were taking us to the recovery room. After about an hour, I was finally admitted to a room. I smiled as Greg and Nick followed the bed to the room. They settled me in and I whispered, "Have you seen them?"

Nick nodded and said, "They are beautiful Catherine. Especially our daughter. She looks just like you."

"Really?"

Nodding Nick whispered, "Once you're able to go around, they'll let you go see them."

"Why can't they bring them here?"

The nurse smiled and said, "They want to monitor the babies. Once they are certain that there are no problems, we'll bring them in. It shouldn't be too long. A few hours at the most."

Nodding I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I was pulled out of my sleep by the crying of a baby. I sat up and looked over and saw that sometime during my sleep, they'd brought the babies in. I looked over at the three bassinets that lined the wall and smiled.

Greg and Nick came into the room and Greg said, "You're awake."

I nodded and said, "They woke me up."

Nick brought one of the babies over to me. It was our daughter. I smiled as I held her close. Then, I smiled and said, "I want to breastfeed them."

Nick and Greg looked surprised and Nick said, "All of them?"

I nodded and said, "Yes."

I removed my top and exposed my breast, laid back and guided her mouth to it. She latched on and I smiled. Greg and Nick watched in awe as our daughter ate. Finally, after a few minutes, she pulled back and fell asleep. I held her up and burped her. She let out a hefty burp and they both laughed. Smiling, I repeated the process with the boys. Then, all was quiet again.

Laughing I said, "We can't keep calling them baby or A, B and C even. We need to name them."

Greg smiled and said, "How about we use some of names that we thought of then?"

Nick nodded and said, "I like that."

I nodded and said, "Me too. How about Benjamin for the first boy?"

Nick chewed on his bottom lip and said, "I like it."

Greg smiled and said, "Me too."

I smiled and said, "How about Brandon for him?"

Greg and Nick both smiled. Finally, I looked at our daughter and said, "Bella."

Nick and Greg both smiled and said, "That's a perfect name."

They smiled and kissed me just as the nurse came into the room. She cleared her throat and said, "We need to take her blood and examine her. So..."

Nick smiled and said, "We can tak the hint."

"Yeah. We'll be back. Love you Catherine."

They bent over and gave me a quick kiss. Taking a moment to look back at the babies before leaving the room.. I smiled as I leaned back and closed my eyes.

A few minutes later, the nurse left and I was alone again. I heard the door open and close and opened my eyes. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Sara and Grissom standing there. Grissom looked like he was ready to bolt. I laughed and said, "They're babies Gil, not bombs."

Sara chuckled and said, "I had to drag him in here. He kept making all kinds of excuses."

I looked at them and said, "Would you like to hold them?"

Sara nodded and said, "I'd love to."

She walked over and picked up Brandon. I smiled and said, "That's Brandon."

She smiled and said, "He has Greg's hair."

I nodded and said, "I know. Benjamin has Nick's hair and Bella has mine."

Sara smiled and said, "I love the names. They are perfect."

I nodded and said, "They are."

Sara held out a brightly wrapped package and said, "This is for you. Well, for them really, but...."

I smiled and said, "You didn't have to do that!"

"I know. We wanted to. Actually the lab was planning a baby shower for you this weekend. Wendy had everything ready to go. When you went into labor it kind of threw off her plans."

I smiled and said, "What's she going to do?"

Sara laughed and said, "She's planning the shower for after you get out of the hospital. Poor Hodges had to find someplace to store the food."

I laughed and tried to stifle a yawn. Sara noticed and said, "We'd better go. You've had a long day."

I smiled and said, "Thanks again Sara. For everything."

Sara smiled and said, "Your welcome."

Grissom leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and said, "Congratulations Catherine."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Gil. I appreciate it."

I watched as they walked out of the room and closed the door. I watched as Nick and Greg came back in. I finally closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep again.....


	16. Last Names and Other Details

_**~~A/N~~ Sorry this chapter too so long to write. I've just had a terrible cold and writers block. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always appreciated. **_

I awoke a few hours later. The babies were sleeping soundly in their bassinetts. I smiled when I looked over at Greg and Nick. They were each sleeping on one of the chairs. Neither one looked very comfortable. I sat there watching them for a few minutes, until finally, the babies started crying and woke Nick up first. He stretched and noticed that I was awake.

Nick smiled and whispered, "Hey."

I laughed and said, "Can you get them for me?"

Nick nodded and stood up. He walked over to the bassinett and pick up Bella first. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "She's beautiful. Jut like her mom."

Soon, the boys were begging to be fed. Once that was accomplished, I looked at Nick and whispered, "We're going to have to give them last names.

Nick nodded and said, "Yeah. I was thinking about that. They could always have your last name."

I shook my head and whispered, "I don't want them to have my last name. I want them to have their father's last names."

"What are you saying Cath?"

Greg was awake at this point and whispered, "Yeah, Catherine, what are you saying?"

I swallowed and said, "I've been giving it a lot of thought. I want them to be named after both of you. Snuggling Brandon she whispered, "I was think about Brandon Sanders Stokes."

Greg and Nick were speechless. Finally, Nick whispered, "I think that's a wonderful idea."

'What about you Greg?"

"I couldn't think of a better name for them."

"Really?"

"Truly."

I smiled and said, "Good. Because I already gave the nurse that name for their birth certificates. It's too late to change them now."

Nick and Greg laughed and they bent down to kiss her.

Soon, it was time for us to be released from the hospital. The threesome had moved into the house soon before the babies were born. The room had been ready and everything was prepared for their arrival.

They walked through the front door and turned on the light.

"Surprise!!!" The calls of their co-workers rang out through the living room.

I looked at Nick and Greg and asked, "Did you two know about this?"

They nodded and Nick said, "Hodges and Wendy insisted on throwing us a baby shower and they all wanted to meet the babies."

I smiled as we walked further into the room. I looked at my friends and co-workers. I had to admit that I loved every single person in the room. I sat down in the chair that Wendy pointed me to and the baby shower began.

The party finally ended a little after midnight. I yawned as she climbed the stairs to their bedroom. I'd barely climbed into bed when the babies started crying. I sighed and said, "Duty calls."

Nick laughed and said, "I'll get them."

"Me too."

"I might as well come too."

Together, we walked into the bedroom to feed the babies.

Three months passed and the babies were finally sleeping through the night. Nick and Greg came home from work that night to a surprise.

I smiled at the guys and said, "Hi boys."

Greg's mouth dropped open and Nick looked speechless. I was wearing next to nothing. We'd made love a few times, but I'd been self conscious around them. I'd finally decided that the need to make love to them was stronger than my doubt that they still found me attractive. So, there I stood, in the doorway of our bedroom.

The guys were, speechless. Finally, Nick moved forward and kissed me on the lips. It started out softly, but soon because extremely passionate. I felt Greg move behind me and felt his hands roam over my back. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on his chest. I was lost in the moment.

However, the sound of crying babies quickly killed the moment, "Damn. They have the worst timing."

Nick and Greg laughed and said, "Lets take care of them first. Then we'll take care of their mom."

I smiled and said, "Their mom needs some TLC."

I smiled as I watched them hurry to feed the babies. I'd found that breastfeeding them was too much for one person, so we decided to bottle feed them. It worked out best for everyone.

After a half hour, the guys returned and climbed into bed beside me. Greg smiled and asked, "Where were we?"

I leaned over and kissed Nick. Softly. Then, I trailed kisses down his body. Not stopping until I reached my goal. I smiled and he gasped as I took him in my mouth. I felt Greg crawl down to where I was. I had my ass up in the air. He gave it a squeeze and whispered, "So beautiful."

I moaned around Nick and he whispered, "God Cath!!"

I felt Greg's hand between my legs. Then, I felt him slip a finger inside me. He whispered, "God Catherine, you're so wet."

I nodded in way of reply. He found my clit and massaged it gently. It cause me to whimper a bit. I looked up at Nick and he smiled at me. He ran his hands through my hair and said, "I think she wants you to take her."

Greg smiled and said, "You do?"

Nick nodded and said, "Oh yes. She ohhhhhhhhhh.... She just started sucking me harder."

Greg smiled and gave my bottom a little spank. I called out in surprise, not pain. Then, I felt him inside me. It felt like heaven. Making love to them was unlike anything I'd ever done. Even after a few months. I felt loved, wanted and most of all safe.

I came quicker than Greg did. I collapsed onto Nick and panted, "Ohhhhh. God Greg! That was incredible."

Greg nodded and I knew what he wanted. I looked at him and bit my lip. I smiled and said, "Go ahead."

Nick smiled and asked, "You're sure?"

I nodded and said, "Definitely. I want to watch you two together."

I smiled as I watched Nick lean forward and lick my cum off of Greg's cock. Most women would be upset. Not me however. I found it terribly erotic. I loved the relationship that we shared together. I watched as Greg's eyes closed and he threw his head back. He moaned and said, "Ohhhhhh Nicky!!"

I smiled and sat up. I wanted to touch them while they made love to each other. So, I ran my hand up Nick's back, through his hair and then up Greg's chest. I watched as his eyes closed and he moaned, "I want to make love to you Nick. Please?"

I knew that Greg was going to get his wish. He loved when Greg took him. I knew that they both loved me, but they shared a special relationship. One that I would never be a part of. I was jealous, on the contrary. I love it. I love watching the look on Greg's face as he moved in and out of Nick. I loved the sounds that Nick made when Greg was moving in and out of him. I loved kissing them. Loved touching them. I loved being a part of this incredible relationship that we shared.

It wasn't conventional, but it was for us. When we'd told the people at the lab, we'd gotten a few curious stares, but for the most part, everyone was accepting of our relationship.

I watched as Greg pushed inside Nick. The look on his face, one of pure rapture. I looked down at Nicky and watched as his bit his lip. I knew that he was fighting for control. I leaned down and whispered, "Can I suck you Nicky?"

Unable to form words, Nick simply nodded and I kissed my way down his body. Finally, I captured his cock in my mouth. I smiled as I took him deep. I felt his cock twitch as I sucked harder. Soon, I was rewarded with Nick's cum in my mouth. Soon, after, Greg came deep inside him. I smiled as we collapsed onto the bed. We held each other as we fell asleep.

***Next up, Lindsay comes for a visit and brings someone special with her***


End file.
